Naruto of the Sharingan
by Jakker
Summary: AU. A genjutsu on Kushina changes the course of history. Is it for the better? Read and find out. Sharingan!Naruto. Strong!Naruto. No Uchiha massacre!
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be an AU. Mostly because of Naruto's origins. Also, he will be stupidly overpowered by the end of this, if he isn't already. But, really, how can you not be stupidly overpowered with the Sharingan? Also, there will be no pairing, and if there is, it won't be until the very end.

Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto.

_~Start~_

"So, this is Konoha." was the statement made by a teenaged boy with dark, shaggy red hair. He had just entered the gates of the great Konohagakure no Sato for the first time in his sixteen years of life. His face was rather impassive but not outright cold. He was wearing a black, high-collared, sleeveless leather jacket over a dark vermilion shirt. There were also metal arm guards over his sleeves and black shinobi pants tucked into his black shinobi sandals.

As he swept his dark blue eyes over the various buildings, he caught sight of a tall, red tower with the kanji for 'Fire' on it.

_'That must be where I have to go.' _he thought with assurance.

There weren't any people in the streets, aside from the occasional drunk, due to the fact that it was nearing midnight. His gaze suddenly flickered to the left for a moment.

He was being watched.

He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. A teenager dressed like a professional shinobi and a high chakra level striding towards the Hokage tower in the middle of the night _did_ look suspicious. He shook his head. It didn't matter. He wasn't here to cause trouble.

He entered the Hokage Tower and was greeted by the Hokage's secretary. "Yes? How can I help you, young man?" she asked politely.

"I'd like to see the Hokage." he said softly.

"I'm sorry young man, but you can't just see the Hokage without an appointment." she smiled apologetically.

He sighed. "Look, it won't take long. I just need to talk to him for a few minutes."

The secretary seemed annoyed now, "Again, you cannot see Hokage-sama without an appointment. If you-" she was cut off by said man's appearance.

"Misaki, what's going on?"

"Oh! Hokage-sama! This boy here," she gestured towards the red-haired boy. When the Hokage turned his eyes on him, they widened, "was trying to get in to see you. I was trying to exp-" she was once again cut off by the Hokage.

"It's alright, Misaki." he turned back to the boy and gestured for him to follow. The Hokage quickly led the red-head to his office, sitting behind his desk and gesturing for the young teen to take a seat.

"I take it you know who I am?" the boy asked as he took a seat.

"I can guess. You look just like her." the man looked wistful for a moment. "Let's introduce ourselves. I am Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto."

The blonde Hokage nodded, "Where is Kushina?" he asked seriously.

"She's...gone." Naruto answered sadly, shocking the Hokage. There was a noticeable expression of pain, grief, sorrow, and regret on the blonde Hokage's face before he quickly regained control of his emotions.

"I...see. Well, what are you doing here? Why did you want to see me?"

Naruto shrugged. "I wanted to meet the man my mother loved-"

"She didn't love me." Minato interrupted abruptly.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked.

"She cheated on me." the blonde answered, looking angry.

Naruto shook his head. "She didn't cheat on you."

Minato looked skeptical and said, with slight sarcasm lacing his tone, "I don't mean to sound rude, but your existence kind of contradicts that."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and sighed instead. He thought for a moment before speaking. "Do you remember exactly what happened?"

Minato got a far off look in his eyes, "Like it was yesterday."

_~Flashback~_

"_How could you?" Minato yelled at the redheaded woman who was in tears._

"_Minato, please-"_

"_No, Kushina! I don't want to hear your excuses." he practically snarled. "Just leave!"_

_Kushina walked up to him and grabbed his arm, "Please! I lo-"_

_He ripped his arm away and turned his back on her, "Just go." he said bitterly._

_Kushina opened her mouth to say something but closed it, realizing there was nothing she could do to convince him that she hadn't cheated on him. Turning, she left his office._

_~End Flashback~_

"She was gone by the next day." the Yondaime finished.

Naruto nodded. "I see. Perhaps if you had let my mother explain herself, you would not have been so eager to get rid of her." he said curtly, closing his eyes.

The blond narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed, still keeping his eyes closed, "If you had let her explain herself, you would know that she had not **willingly **cheated on you."

The Hokage's eyes widened, "Are you saying someone raped her?" he yelled angrily, his Killing Intent exploding. What surprised the Hokage was that Naruto wasn't all that affected by it.

"Technically, yes." the redhead answered.

The Hokage's anger had not subsided in the least, "What do you mean 'technically'? And how do you know all of this, anyway?"

"I know this is because my mother told me herself. A few months before she died, we kept asking her about her father." Naruto said.

"Wait, we?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto lowered his head, "I... used to have a brother." he said sadly. "Anyway, she eventually told us what happened. Apparently, one night she was out shopping and someone cast a powerful genjutsu over her, making her think the caster was you. The next day, after she realized what happened and what she had done, she tried to explain things to you, but after she got to the 'I slept with someone last night.' part, you wouldn't let her explain why." Naruto completed his story, still keeping his eyes closed.

Minato looked horrified. And why wouldn't he? He pushed the love of his life out of the village and out of his life because because he wouldn't let her explain herself. His horrified expression soon turned into a furious one.

"Who was it?" the blond whispered dangerously.

Naruto shrugged, "I have no idea, but I know he's from the Uchiha Clan."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you think that?"

"I have a compelling reason to believe so." Naruto said as he finally opened his eyes.

As soon as Minato saw Naruto's eyes, his own widened in surprise. Why, you ask? Because the young redhead's eyes were no longer a dark blue. Instead, they were a blood red color with three tomoe slowly swirling around the pupil.

The Sharingan.

Minato quickly composed himself, "I suppose that is evidence enough that your father-"

Naruto interrupted, "Please do not refer to him as my father. I prefer sperm donor, or son of a bitch, or asshole, or dead man walking, or-"

Minato quickly held his hands up, "Okay, I get it. As I was saying, you possessing the Sharingan is evidence enough of the 'dead man walking' being an Uchiha, so I could have a DNA sample taken from you and compare it to every Uchiha male alive around fourteen to eighteen years ago. Does that satisfy you?"

"I suppose that's fine. In fact, I am surprised that you would so readily agree to help me like this." Naruto admitted.

Minato nodded in understanding, "Yes, well, let's just say you're not the only one angry about this. I can tell you're not lying about it, either. I am rather curious, though, as to why she would tell her children what happened to her."

Naruto looked thoughtful, "Looking back, I, too, can't believe she would tell her children something like that, but I guess she might have just wanted someone to know the truth, no matter who they were. I honestly can't say why she told us."

"I see. Now, back on topic. What do you plan on doing once you find out who your 'sperm donor' is, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked.

"I will kill him." Naruto answered immediately.

Minato did not look at all surprised with his answer. "There may be a problem with that." At Naruto's raised eyebrow, the blond Hokage continued, "Fugaku, the clan head, will no doubt protect his clansmen no matter what they are accused of. Also, you have no proof that whoever this man is, he actually placed a genjutsu on Kushina. I believe you, but that's no enough for it to be proven." Minato finished, showing some frustration with the situation through his tone of voice.

"That doesn't matter to me." Naruto said, "When I find out who this man is, I **will **kill him regardless of whether there's proof or not, and **no one **will stop me." the redhead finished with conviction.

The Hokage narrowed his eyes, "If you did so, I would have to go and stop you myself." Naruto narrowed his eyes as well, but the Hokage continued speaking, "Tragically, I would not arrive in time to prevent the death of this man." he said with a smirk, before his face fell. "However, I would still have to punish you for killing a ninja or civilian of this village. That punishment is usually death, but I'm the Hokage so I think I could pardon you."

"Are you sure you can do that?" he asked.

Minato smirked, "I'm the Hokage. I can do practically anything I want. Then again, it would be easier if you were a ninja of Konoha. I have better control over my shinobi, after all."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "How did you know I had ninja training?"

"It's kind of obvious. Well, to me, anyway. First of all, I can tell you have massive chakra reserves, second of all, the way you're sitting tells me you are ready to defend yourself from an attack from any angle, and third of all, you have a fully developed Sharingan." Minato explained, surprising the redhead with his observation skills.

"Huh... you are definitely the Hokage." He was silent for a moment, "I guess I could become a ninja of Konoha. I don't really have anything better to do at the moment."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "'At the moment'? You do realize if you become a ninja of Konoha, it will be for life, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, I didn't mean for it to sound like I would leave once I got my information. It doesn't seem so bad to live here, and my mother loved this place. Maybe I could, too." he said softly.

Minato smiled, "I'm sure you could. Konoha is a wonderful place, and I'm not just saying that because I'm the Hokage."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Is there anything else you need?" Naruto asked respectfully.

"Yes, actually. And, please, call me Minato." Naruto nodded his head. "Anyway, do you know why she named you 'Naruto'?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, she told us that the man she loved wanted to name his first child 'Naruto'. She also told us that it was the Yondaime Hokage." He began. Minato nodded. "I see. Now, if it's not too hard to talk about, could you tell me how she and your brother died?" he asked gently.

Naruto shook his head, "Not at all. Well, my mother always seemed to be weak. She would tell my brother and I how she used to be a powerful kunoichi, but now that I look baack on it, she always seemed to be in near constant pain. I have no idea why, but I did hear her mention something about a seal." the young warrior said, gauging the Hokage for a reaction, but was disappointed when the man's face stayed perfectly blank.

Minato may have shown no outward recognition, but he instantly knew what Naruto was referring to, even if the redhead didn't. Without anyone to help hold her seal during childbirth, it must have caused so much damage to her body that not even Kyuubi or her Uzumaki healing could fix it right away. He couldn't help but feel guilty because of it. If he had just listened to her, then this could have all been avoided. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Naruto continued his story.

"Anyway, we lived in a small cottage in a forest. Sometimes, things were difficult, but now I would give anything for those days." Naruto said wistfully. "One day, our little cottage was attacked by some bandits and ninja. My brother and I were alone in the house when the bandits broke in. I think most of the ninja went after mom, but one was ordering the bandits around. When they saw us, the ninja ordered the bandits to kill both of us. I tried to protect my brother, but I was just a scrawny little nine year old, so I couldn't do much. I tried shielding him with my body, but one of the bandits slashed me across my eyes, blinding me."

"But you're not blind now. Even Tsunade, the greatest medic in the world, wouldn't be able to heal that." Minato interjected.

Naruto looked a bit annoyed at being interrupted, "I was getting to that." The Hokage held up his hands in surrender and gestured for him to continue. Naruto took a deep breath and did so, "I'm not sure what happened next because I passed out from the pain, but the next thing I know, I'm walking up in a hospital bed with my eyes working fine. The doctor came in and told me that my mom had brought in both my brother and I to their hospital to treat us, but my brother had already died from blood loss and I was told my mother collapsed soon after and died. They didn't even give a reason, either. They said it was like she died of natural causes." After a few moments of silence used to get himself under control, Naruto continued. "The reason I'm not blind is because they took my brother's eyes and transplanted them into me. He was a perfect match, after all." he smiled sadly, and the Hokage nodded in understanding.

"Later that week, they buried both of them in the town's cemetery. I didn't even see their bodies, couldn't bring myself to. I was sent to the orphanage, but there was no way in hell I was staying there. When I saw the chance, I slipped away from the caretakers and made my way to back to our cottage. I nearly threw up at what I saw." he said, grimacing at the memory. At the blond's quizzical look, Naruto explained, "There were dead bodies everywhere. Blood was smeared all over the house, and it seems that the bodies all died from a large hole on their chests." Naruto said, remembering the grisly scene.

"Sounds like Kushina." Minato said with a smirk.

At Naruto's questioning gaze, the blond elaborated, "During the war, Kushina was infamous for killing enemies by piercing their hearts with her chakra chains."

Naruto looked surprised and a bit proud, "I didn't know that. Anyway, I looked through the house until I found what I was looking for. A few months before, I saw my mother opening a trap door in her bedroom, so I decided to see what was inside. When I opened it, I was surprised at the contents. Inside were a bunch of scrolls on genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra control, fuinjutsu, and even scrolls on how to properly use various kinds of weapons. There were also kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, exploding tags, and even some money my mother had saved up. As soon as I realized what they were, I decided to become a shinobi so that I could protect myself and anyone I came to care for in the future. I vowed to never let what happened to my family happen again. And here I am." Naruto finished, voice brimming with complete confidence and conviction.

Minato grinned. This was definitely Kushina's son, alright. "Speaking of your abilities, what can you tell me about them?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him for a moment, "Well, I don't want to tell you everything. I am a ninja after all." he said.

"I understand. No ninja should freely give away their secrets, but I just need a general idea." Minato explained.

Naruto nodded, "Well, in my opinion, I think my ninjutsu and genjutsu are superb. I practiced non-stop on them until it was practically second nature to me." he said, sounding quite proud with himself.

Minato seemed surprised. "You can do genjutsu? Huh. Kushina never could get the hang of it, and had too much chakra to be all that effective with it."

Naruto shrugged, "I guess it comes with being half Uchiha. I'm glad, too, because I love using genjutsu." he said with the first smile Minato had seen on him since they met.

"Makes sense. Anything else?"

"Oh, yes. When I wasn't practicing ninjutsu or genjutsu, I was studying fuinjutsu. I don't know why, but I just seemed to have a knack for it. I loved it, too. I honestly couldn't get enough. I also practiced with kunai, shuriken, and the various weapons that were in the scroll. I wasn't very comfortable with any, except one. I also had to practice chakra control non-stop, so I could keep using my genjutsu effectively. Other than that, I read up on the history of shinobi and the clans throughout the world." he finished with a smirk, rather proud of his abilities.

"I see. And taijutsu?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto grimaced, and chuckled nervously, causing Minato to raise an eyebrow. "W-Well, I'd like to say I'm decent, but it certainly isn't one of my stronger points. I don't know the reason, but I could never really get the hang of it."

Minato nodded, "It's understandable. Almost every shinobi has at least one subject they're weak in. And it's more effective to learn from a sensei rather than a scroll when it comes to taijutsu."

"I didn't just train, either. Power's useless if you don't have any experience." Minato smirked. It was good that he knew that. "Sometimes I would make Kage Bunshin and have them protect a target I set for myself. You know, make up mock-missions. As I got older, I started taking bounty hunting jobs. I mostly killed missing-nin and destroyed bandit camps. Happily, I might add." he said.

Minato understood. It was bandits and missing-nin that took his family away from him. If he could prevent that from happening to others, of course he was going to do so. Speaking of...

"I hate to bring this back up, but do you know which village those ninja that attacked your home were from?" he asked, wondering which village leader had caused the death of Kushina and might need to be assassinated.

Naruto crushed that thought when he shook his head, "No. I did some digging, but the mark on their hitai-ate didn't match any known villages."

"What did it look like?" the blond asked, not liking that their might be a village he didn't know about.

"I'll never forget. The mark on their hitai-ate looked like a musical note." he said, angrily clenching his fists.

Minato rubbed his chin, "I've never heard of a village using a symbol like that, but I'll do some digging."

Naruto looked taken aback, "You'd do that for me?"

"Not just for you. I don't like that there is a village that Konoha doesn't know about, so I'm going to gather information and see what I can come up with." Minato said with a smirk.

"Understandable. Anything else?"

"Well, if you're going to join Konoha, I will need to test you, regardless of what you told me." Minato informed him. After all, for all he knew, Naruto was exaggerating when he spoke of his abilities.

"I guessed that. When would that have to be?" Naruto asked.

"It will happen the day after tomorrow. I'll set it up and tell you where to be later. For now, I want to talk more about Kushina." he admitted.

Naruto smiled. "I think I'd like that."

_~End~_

You know, I already had half this chapter typed around late August, so I'm a little disappointed in myself for just now putting it up. Anyway, I hope you like it.

See ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews!

I don't own Naruto and I didn't make the image, nor do I know who did.

And I'll say this again: **NO PAIRING!**

_~Start~_

They spent the rest of the night talking about Kushina and their favorite memories of her. They were startled when the first rays of sunshine.

"Oh, wow. I didn't think we'd been talking all that long." Minato said, surprised.

Naruto yawned and stood up, "Me neither. But it just hit me how tired I really am, so I'm going to go get some rest."

"Oh? Where are you staying?" Minato asked.

"I was going to go check into a hotel. I have more than enough to pay for it." Naruto said, turning to leave.

Minato followed, "You don't have to do that. You can stay with me."

Naruto looked at him for a moment before shaking his head, "You don't have to do that. I don't want to impose."

Apparently, Minato wouldn't take no for an answer, "Nonsense, you won't be imposing. I would love to have you stay with me." he said. "Besides, I'm tired of coming home to an empty mansion."

Naruto hesitated before reluctantly accepting, "Alright, but I'm getting my own place eventually."

"That's fine."

Walking through the village, Minato was greeted with friendly waves and smiles, all of which he responded to, and Naruto was shot confused and wondering looks. They were all wondering who the handsome young man was and why he was conversing with the Hokage like they were old friends.

Minato looked over at Naruto and rolled his eyes when he saw the redhead pull out a cigarette from one of his jacket's pockets. Naruto lit it with a small fire technique and took a puff, glancing over at Minato with a questioning look.

"What?" he asked.

Minato looked pointedly at the cigarette, "That's a really bad habit to have."

Naruto took another puff, "So is having a job where people throw sharp things at you." he said lazily.

"True." Minato conceded. "But it's still a really bad habit, especially for a shinobi, who needs to be in top physical condition constantly." he lectured.

Naruto nodded, "I know, that's why I coat my lungs with chakra while I smoke. It minimizes the damage considerably. I probably won't even have to worry about it unless I reach my eighties. And in our line of work, that's an extreme rarity." he explained.

Minato backed down, nodding, "I guess you have a point."

When they reach the Hokage's mansion, Naruto grounded out his cigarette with the bottom of his sandal, and walked inside, kicking off his sandals as he did so.

"The guest bedroom is upstairs, last door on the left. Make yourself at home. I'll wake you up in a few hours." Minato said, going to his own bedroom.

Naruto nodded and tiredly walked to the guest bedroom in question, and, in a few minutes, was asleep. What seemed like a few minutes later, someone was shaking him, trying to wake him up. Naruto grumbled and turned over.

"Come on, Naruto. You can't sleep the whole day away." Minato said, grinning. After a few more attempts to wake him up, Minato just decided to rip the blanket right off of the bed.

That certainly jarred Naruto awake. Naruto looked around for a few seconds before settling his sleepy eyes on Minato, who looked a little uncomfortable.

Naruto yawned, "Time to get up?"

"Uh, yeah." Minato said, looking away from him.

Naruto nodded, stood up and stretched, "What's the matter?" he asked, noticing Minato's discomfort.

"Oh, nothing. It's just..." he finished by gesturing to Naruto.

"Huh?" He looked down to his body and realized what Minato was referring to. "Oh, yeah, I sleep naked. Is that a problem?" he asked, crossing his arms, not attempting to cover up in the slightest.

"No, no, but some warning would have been appreciated." Minato said, staring at the ceiling.

Naruto grinned, "What are you, some kind of prude?" he asked, laughing at Minato's obvious discomfort with his lack of modesty.

"No!" Minato denied, embarrassed.

Naruto laughed harder, "I can't believe this. The Yondaime Hokage, the infamous Kiiroi Senko, Namikaze Minato, is a prude!"

"I am not..." Minato weakly denied before turning and leaving the room. Minato leaned against the wall and called into the room. "The bathroom's down the hall and some towels are already in there. Come down for lunch after you're finished."

"Alright." Naruto said from right next to him, making Minato jump a little. Naruto laughed again before walking to the bathroom.

"Make sure you put something on before coming down!" Minato called to him, staring in the opposite direction.

"I'll think about it." Naruto called, dead serious.

Minato walked down the stairs with a slight smile on his face. "Yeah, Kushina, he's just like you." he muttered to himself, remembering how his former girlfriend would do the same thing to him.

Of course, he didn't much mind with her...

Ten minutes later saw Naruto walking into the kitchen, "So, what's there to eat?"

He saw Minato stiffen slightly and rolled his eyes. "I'm wearing clothes now, Minato."

Minato seemed to relax and turned around, "Good. Now, I had a good ramen place I know deliver some food, so help yourself."

Naruto got out some of the ramen and took a bite, "Oh, wow, this is good."

Minato nodded, "It is. It was Kushina's favorite."

Naruto deadpanned, "I know, she made it at least four times a weak. I think she would have made it every day if she hadn't noticed that we were getting sick of it."

Minato laughed, "Sounds like Kushina." They ate in silence for a few moments before Minato spoke, "So, is there anything else I should know about you?"

Naruto glanced over at him with furrowed eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"You know," he gestured with his hand, "Any other quirks or oddities about you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Jeez, Minato, I was just naked. You act like I was masturbating in front of you or something."

Minato choked on his ramen and Naruto just blinked at him. "Thank god you weren't." Minato said after he got his food down the correct pipe.

"Yeah, I did that in the shower." he said casually, causing Minato's breathing to become irregular, and laughed loudly, making the Hokage calm down.

"I'm kidding. Besides, you'd probably die of a heart attack if you caught me doing that." He noticed Minato getting embarrassed again and decided to take pity on the poor man. "Anyway, what was your question?"

Minato sighed in relief at the subject change, "I asked if you had any, uh, hobbies."

Naruto shrugged, "Nothing much. I do like making up new genjutsu and practicing new fuinjutsu theories. Other than that, I play a few instruments."

Minato seemed surprised, "You play instruments?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied. "I didn't want the only thing about me to be the various ways I can kill people. Playing music makes me feel..." Naruto trailed off, searching for the right word.

"I know what you mean." Minato said softly, cuasing Naruto to stare at him in surprise. "Many shinobi have a hobby to keep their minds off of the people they've killed. For me, the Hokage's work accomplishes that."

"That's not really a hobby." Naruto pointed out.

"True." Minato admitted. "Well, my student... uh, on second thought, never mind." he siad quickly, blushing slightly.

Naruto grinned, "Your student does what?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, it sounds funny." Naruto prodded. "Please?"

"Alright, fine." Minato grimaced. "My student, Hatake Kakashi, reads porn. Anywhere. Anytime."

"I was right." Naruto guffawed. "That's hilarious!"

Minato grimaced again, obviously embarrassed by his student's 'hobby'. "So, is that it? Do you just play some instruments or do you write songs? Do you sing?"

Naruto nodded, "I've written a few songs, and I like to think I can sing, but it's nothing I would make a career out of. I like being a ninja too much."

Minato took notice of the time and stood up. "Listen, it's been great getting to know you and all, but I have to get back to the office, or the council will throw a fit." he said, rolling his eyes at the last part.

"Alright, so what should I do while you're gone?" Naruto asked, not wanting to sit around all day.

Minato swept his arm out, "Do whatever. The village is a big place, look around, make some friends, you know?"

Naruto considered this before agreeing, "I guess that sounds alright." he said, walking over to slip his sandals on, wiggling his exposed toes to get comfortable in the footwear. "Oh, I just remembered something I wanted to ask." he said.

"Shoot." Minato said, opening the front door.

"When we were walking here, I didn't see any Uchiha around. I know it's a big village, but the Uchiha Clan has many members." he asked, growing confused as Minato sighed.

"The Uchiha clan has their own compound outside the village walls. They rarely come into the village." he explained.

"Why?"

Minato sighed once again, "The Uchiha clan has always isolated themselves from the village. I don't like it, but I'm not going to force them to live inside the village if they don't want to." he told the redhead.

"I see. Can I go there?" he asked, wanting to meet other members of his... clan. He supposed that was the right word for it.

"Well, usually only Uchiha clan members, the Hokage, or people that are invited are allowed inside, but considering you have the Sharingan, I think the guards will let you in." he said, grinning.

"That would do it." Naruto said, returning Minato's grin.

Minato looked at the clock again and jumped, "Shit! Alright, I really need to go now. I'll be back around eleven o'clock tonight. I'll tell you who you'll be fighting then." Minato said as he rushed out the door.

Naruto followed Minato out and was surprised as the blond Hokage was already out of sight. _'Damn, he really does deserve the moniker 'Kiiroi Senko'.'_

Naruto decided to take Minato's suggestion and look around the village. He decided to head to the market district first, and check out what the merchants were selling.

After looking at some useless trinkets, and buying a couple books, he passed something that caught his eye. He walked over to it and saw it was a necklace, silver in color. The chain was nice, but what really caught his eye was the design. It was a swirl design, like the shape on the Konoha hitai-ate or on the fuinjutsu scrolls her mother left him. What he liked the most was the ruby in the middle of the swirl.

It reminded him of his mother's hair color.

He must have been staring at it for a while, because the merchant had apparently trying to get his attention for awhile. He snapped his head up, staring at the merchant.

"Uh, yes?"

The merchant looked a little exasperated, "Look, kid, are you just going to stare at that thing all day, or are you going to buy it?"

Naruto looked down on it again for a brief moment before looking back up at the merchant, "How much?"

"500 Ryo." the man said. Naruto nodded and handed over the money. He had money to spare, after all. "So, is this for your girlfriend, kid?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, it's for me."

The merchant raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Naruto nodded and the merchant snickered, handing it over to him. "That's not very manly, kid."

"Says you." he replied, slipping the necklace around his neck, letting it rest under his shirt. He walked away and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with a slight flick of his wrist. He took a puff and looked around, finding nothing of interest.

"Hey, kid!" A deep voice called out to him.

Naruto turned to see a very tanned man with a beard and somewhat spiky hair. He was wearing the standard uniform for Jonin with the Konoha hitai-ate. "Yes?" he asked politely.

The man grinned, "You got an extra?" he asked, gesturing towards Naruto's cigarette.

"Sure." Naruto said, producing another cigaretted from his pocket and handing it to the man.

"You got a light?" the man asked a little sheepishly. Naruto simply tapped the end of it, lighting it immediately. The man blinked. "Wow, nice trick." he complimented. "I don't think I introduced myself, did I? Well, my name's Asuma, Sarutobi Asuma."

"Uzumaki Naruto." the redhead returned.

Asuma nodded and took a puff, "I don't think I've seen you before. What are you doing in Konoha?" he asked casually.

"Just looking around." he said as he started walking toward the village gates, Asuma following. "Going to become a ninja tomorrow."

Asuma raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're a bit old to be starting now."

Naruto took another puff, "Oh, I already have ninja training, but I didn't come to the village until yesterday."

"I see. I gotta tell you, I find it hard to believe that the Hokage would just let you become a ninja, especially when you just arrived in the village." Asuma said skeptically.

Naruto shrugged, "If you don't believe me, you can ask the Hokage. Besides, he is going to test me against someone tomorrow to see what rank I should get." he explained.

Asuma nodded and took a puff, "Eh, I guess the Hokage does know what he's doing." By now, they had reached the gates of the village.

Naruto was about to speak but was cut off by a female voice, "Asuma, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Naruto looked over to see a rather beautiful woman with black hair and distinctive crimson eyes. She was wearing a dress that seemed to be made out of bandages. When she saw the cigarette in his hand, she glared at Asuma.

"Asuma, what do you think you're doing?" she asked sternly.

Said man blinked, "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me! It's bad enough you smoke, but now you're trying to corrupt this young man!" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Actually," Naruto interjected, pulling out his pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, "These are mine."

The woman blinked, "Oh, well, I apologize for accusing you, Asuma."

"It's alright, Kurenai, I can see why you'd think that." Asuma said with a smile. Suddenly, the woman turned to him.

"Young man, that is a very bad habit to have, especially for one so young." she said sternly.

Naruto smile a little, "I already got this lecture earlier, so I'll tell you what I told him." He saw Kurenai waiting, so he continued. "When I smoke, I coat my lungs in chakra, so I won't have to deal with an repercussions for at least sixty-four years." he said, taking another puff.

The woman blinked and Asuma grinned, "You too, huh?"

The woman turned to Asuma, "What do you mean 'you too'? Are you saying you coat your lungs in chakra, too, Asuma?" she asked, sounding surprised.

Asuma nodded, "Of course. As a ninja, I always have to be in top condition. I wouldn't jeopardize that with my habit. Why? Did you think I would do something so detrimental to my health without taking any precautions?" he asked slyly, grinning to her.

Kurenai looked abashed, revealing that, yes, she did believe that he would, and Asuma started laughing at her expression, causing her to scowl. Naruto was smiling, too.

After he calmed down, Asuma asked, "So, what did you want, Kurenai?"

She coughed into her hand, "I was trying to find you. We have reservations in an hour, so we need to get ready."

Asuma nodded and turned to him, "Alright. I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you, Naruto."

"Likewise." he replied. The two started walking away and Naruto turned to exit the gates, but Asuma's voice stopped him.

"Hey, if you're going to the Uchiha Compound, they won't let you in." he called out. In response, Naruto simply flashed his Sharingan, causing the two to get surprised looks on their faces.

"You're an Uchiha?" Asuma asked, surprised.

Naruto simply nodded, "My mother raised me, so I use her surname."

"Oh, that makes sense. I'm just surprised that you are, considering you're so..." Asuma trailed off.

"So, what?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, lighting another cigarette.

"Polite." Kurenai answered for Asuma, getting another raised eyebrow from Naruto. She sighed, "The Uchiha aren't the easiest people to get along with."

"Really?" he asked.

Asuma nodded, "Not all of them, of course, but the higher level ninja usually have a sense of superiority about them."

"Thanks for the warning, but if they want to pretend to be better than me, they are welcome to try and prove it." he said with a smirk, turning and exiting the village gates.

He walked for a while and soon came upon the sight of two bored-looking guards standing in front of the gate of what he guessed was the Uchiha compound. One of the guards came forward.

"What is your business with the Uchiha?" she asked lazily.

In response, he activated his Sharingan, taking a puff of his cigarette. The woman nodded and stepped aside, allowing him to go in. He walked inside and looked around. It didn't look any different from the rest of the village. He wondered why they wanted to stay separated from the rest village. He noticed the questioning looks he was getting, and was soon approached by a boy that looked a few years younger than him. The boy had a stoic look on his face, and his long, black-blue hair was in a ponytail. There were prominent creases under his onyx eyes, as well. He was carrying another boy on his back. He looked about eight years old with his hair spiked backwards and two bangs framing his face, staring at him with curious eyes.

Naruto took a puff of his cigarette, "Can I help you?"

The younger boy looked at him impassively, "I have never seen you before. Why are you in the Uchiha Compound?"

Naruto, once again, activated his Sharingan. The boy on his back looked surprised, but the boy speaking with him didn't looked fazed in the slightest.

"I see, but that still doesn't explain why I have never seen you before." the boy, who apparently had the personality of a rock, pressed on.

Naruto took one last puff of his cigarette before putting it out with the bottom of his sandal, "My mother raised me outside of Konoha, but I wanted to meet some other Uchiha, so I came here. My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Itachi." he returned. "Unfortunately, I cannot allow someone from outside the village to be here, so I must bring you to the Hokage." he said, setting the other boy on the ground.

"I've already met him, but if you don't believe me, then you can take me to him. I was done here, anyway." Naruto said, holding out his arm to the other boy.

Itachi grabbed it before turning to the youngest, "Sasuke, go home."

Sasuke pouted for a moment before relenting, "Alright, nii-san." As soon as the words left his mouth, Itachi and Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

They appeared just outside of the door to the Hokage's office, and Itachi knocked. After a couple moments, they heard Minato's voice.

"Come in."

They opened the door and stepped aside as a man came walking out, seeming angry. The man was wearing the standard Jonin attire of Konoha. He had long black hair and sickly pale skin. His eyes were snake-like and yellow, with purple eyeshadow over them. He walked by them, muttering angrily.

Itachi and Naruto walked into the office. Minato was at his desk and lounging outside the window was a man with spiky, silver hair with a mask covering his face and his hitai-ate tilted over his left eye. He was absorbed with reading his book an paid no attention to them.

Itachi walked up to Minato's desk, looking surprised to see him and Naruto. "Hokage-sama, I saw this intruder walking through the Uchiha compound and thought it prudent to bring him to you." he said respectfully.

"It's alright, Itachi, I know who he is, and gave him permission to walk through the village." Minato explained calmly, and Itachi turned to Naruto.

"I see," Itachi said calmly, bowing to him, "Then I apologize for not believing, Naruto."

Naruto waved it off, "No problem. Like I said, I was done there, anyway."

Minato clapped his hands, "Well, as long as you're here, I can tell you who you'll be fighting tomorrow for your test." he said and gestured over to the man outside the window, who was now staring at him lazily.

"Hatake Kakashi." the man said.

"Uzumaki Naruto." the redhead returned before shifting his gaze back to Minato. "So, it will be just you, me and him?"

Minato shook his head, "No, I invited the clan heads and elders. They are interested to see what you can do after I informed them of your existence." he said.

Itachi stepped forward then, glancing at Naruto. "Hokage-sama, is it alright if I come, as well?"

Minato nodded, "I don't see why not." He then looked at the clock and stood up, "I have a meeting in a few minutes, so I'll see you later, Naruto." he smiled. "I'll bring you where you need to be tomorrow morning, and you can just follow Fugaku, Itachi."

Itachi nodded, not changing his expression at all, and left in a swirl of leaves. Naruto followed suit with a swirl of fire, and Minato looked over to see that Kakashi was already gone. He shut off the lights and left the office.

_~End~_

I wanted this chapter to just be about Naruto getting accustomed to the village, and add a few things about him that weren't related to his ninja abilities. I'll admit, most of them were off the top of my head. The fight is next chapter.

See ya later.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews!

Apparently, people need another reminder: **THERE WILL BE NO PAIRING!**

And I still don't own Naruto.

_~Start~_

The next morning, Minato walked into the room he had allocated to Naruto to find the redhead fast asleep. Learning from yesterday, Minato didn't just pull the blanket from Naruto, but instead shook him violently.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Naruto shouted.

Minato chuckled, "Alright, get ready. The test is in an hour."

Naruto nodded and started to get out of bed, causing Minato to turn around and leave immediately, making Naruto chuckle.

Ten minutes later, Naruto walked down the stairs of Minato's mansion. He wore his usual outfit, but Minato noticed that Naruto also wore black, fingerless gloves.

"Ready?" Minato asked.

Naruto took a deep breath and nodded seriously. They both walked to the entrance of the mansion and slipped on their sandals, and left for Naruto's test.

They hopped over the rooftops to the large arena that is usually used to host the Chunin Exams. They entered the arena and saw the empty stands save for the people invited, along with a few that weren't.

"That's Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, and Maito Gai. Kakashi must have told them about this and tagged along." Minato said.

"I met Asuma and Kurenai yesterday. They seem like good people." Naruto commented. He then took notice of the buff man in a green jumpsuit and extremely large eyebrow. "But I don't think I've had the...uh, pleasure, of meeting Gai." Naruto said, sweatdropping at the man's antics.

Minato chuckled, "Yeah, he's pretty eccentric, but he's also the best taijutsu master in Konoha." he said, stunning Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked. Minato nodded, making the redhead whistle in appreciation.

"Come on, let me introduce you to everyone." Minato said, walking over to the gathered shinobi, Naruto following.

Everyone noticed the Hokage approaching and stood to show their respect. Minato smiled at them.

"Everyone, this is Uzumaki Naruto." Minato gestured to the redhead, who bowed his head slightly in greeting, the others doing the same in return.

"Naruto, these are the Clan Heads of Konoha's major clans. Aburame Shibi," Minato gestured to a mysterious looking man, who adjusted his glasses, "Inuzuka Tsume," he pointed to a feral looking woman, who gave Naruto a vicious grin, "Yamanaka Inoichi," he pointed to a man with long, pale blond hair, who gave the sixteen year old a slight smile, "Nara Shikaku," this time, he gestured to a man with two scars on his face, looking bored out of his mind, but gave a lazy wave to both, "Akimichi Choza," he gestured to a rotund but strong looking man, who gave a friendly smile, "Hyuga Hiashi," he pointed to a stoic looking man in formal robes, who didn't give any form of a greeting, "And Uchiha Fugaku." he lastly point to a man that looked similar to Itachi. He was stoic like Hiashi, but, unlike the Hyuga, gave a curt nod that was mirrored by Itachi, who was standing next to him. Naruto nodded in greeting again before Minato continued.

"Naruto, these are the elders of the village, Shimura Danzo," Naruto looked over to see a heavily bandaged man with a cane, who was staring at him with his one eye calculatingly. Naruto assumed he was trying to sized him up. Like the Hyuga, he gave no greeting. "Utatane Koharu," Naruto turned his head to an older woman, who gave him a nod, "Mitokado Homura," next to the woman was an older man, who gave a similar greeting the woman did, "and Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage." Naruto looked over to see a short, older man who gave him a kind smile.

Minato looked down to the grassy arena floor and was surprised to see Kakashi already there, calmly reading his book. "Kakashi's here already?" Minato asked rhetorically, sounding surprised.

Hiruzen smiled, "Surprising, isn't it? I guess he's interested in what this young man can do."

Minato nodded, "I guess so. It also helps that I told him we were meeting two hours ago."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "Then why did you sound so surprised?"

Minato chuckled, "He's usually three hours late." he said, making Naruto sweatdrop. Minato turned towards the redhead, "Why don't you get down there." he suggested. Naruto nodded and leapt down, landing across from Kakashi, who only gave him a brief glance.

"So, how well do you think the boy will do, Minato?" Hiruzen asked, pulling out his pipe.

Minato frowned, "I'm not sure. From what he told me, his taijutsu is average, but his other skills are phenomenal."

"He could have been exaggerating or even outright lying." Koharu pointed out.

"True, that's why I said I'm not sure. What do the rest of you think?" Minato asked.

"We have no idea of his abilities. Therefore, we cannot make an accurate assumption as to the outcome of this match." Shibi said, making almost everyone else nod in agreement.

"I disagree." Itachi said, making all of the others look at him.

"What do you mean, Itachi?" Fugaku asked him.

Itachi turned to look at everyone, and then back at Naruto, who was on the field doing stretches, "When I confronted him in the compound, he showed me a fully developed Sharingan. I'd have to say he is skilled to possess such a thing." he said, surprising the others.

"Hn. You have a point, but his skill could range from the average Chunin to Elite Jonin." Fugaku commented. He and everyone else already knew that the boy possessed the Sharingan.

"True, but Kakashi is one of Konoha's strongest shinobi. I doubt he would lose to some teenager who is far less experienced. Then again, he knows nothing of the boy's abilities, so that could put him at a disadvantage." Hiashi said, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"But the boy knows nothing of Kakashi's abilities, either. They're in the same boat." Inoichi pointed out.

Shikaku shook his head, "I don't think so. Kakashi is a famous shinobi, so Naruto could have heard of him and studied his techniques."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Hiruzen said. "Now, Minato, why don't you go start this match?"

Minato nodded and jumped down to the arena's grassy floor. Naruto stopped stretching and Kakashi put his book away.

"Alright, this match is a one on one between Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto. There will be no time limit, and the match will conclude when one of you surrenders or loses consciousness. Killing and maiming is not permitted." Minato explained. "Do you both accept these conditions?"

They both nodded. Naruto stepped forward and held out his hand with a smile. Kakashi stared for a second before eye-smiling and shaking the redhead's hand. Minato smiled at this sign of respect and good sportsmanship.

"Alright," Minato brought his arm down, "Begin!"

Minato immediately jumped back to the stands with the others while Kakashi and Naruto slowly circled each other, sizing each other up. Both suddenly jumped forward and engaged in a taijutsu match. Naruto threw a left hook that Kakashi stepped back to dodge, throwing a quick jab at the teen's midsection, which was blocked by Naruto's arm guards.

Naruto then threw a roundhouse kick that Kakashi blocked, then grabbed his foot and threw Naruto over his shoulder. Naruto was able to thrust his hands out, landing on them and back flipping a few meters away. Naruto immediately rushed back to the silver haired man, throwing a flying kick at the Jonin's midsection, which was predictably grabbed. Naruto pivoted and made to use his other foot to kick the man's head, but it was grabbed by Kakashi's other arm.

Naruto suddenly twisted and threw a straight punch directly at the man's face, but the veteran leaned to the side, avoiding the hit. Naruto still had one limb free, however, so he used that to punch at the man's stomach. Kakashi couldn't avoid the hit, so he let the smaller redhead go, and jumped back, Naruto landing on his feet and doing the same. After a few moments of stillness, they jumped back into action, steadily increasing their speed until they were blurs.

None of the elite ninja in the stands had any trouble keeping up, though. "Hm, Naruto's not as bad at taijutsu as he made himself out to be." Minato commented.

"What do you mean, Minato?" Homura questioned.

Minato turned his head to him but kept his eyes on the fight, "When he gave me a general idea of his abilities, he made his taijutsu seem somewhat average compared to his other abilities." Minato explained.

"I guess he lied to you." Choza said, impressed with the redhead's showing so far.

"Or maybe his taijutsu _is_ average compared to his other abilities." Inoichi said, making the others stare at him, most of them stunned on what that could mean.

"Well, hopefully they'll start using other abilities. This is getting boring. They're evenly matched." Tsume said, scratching Kuromaru behind the ears.

"No, they're not." All attention was drawn to the person that spoke, Konoha's resident taijutsu master, Maito Gai.

"What do you mean, Gai?" Kurenai asked.

Gai was frowning, "From what I can tell, the boy is a bit faster than Kakashi, but Kakashi is more skilled in taijutsu. He is slowly pushing the boy back." he explained his deduction to the others.

They all looked down and noticed it was true. While Naruto had gotten a few hits in, Kakashi had gotten in at least twice as many.

"But Naruto hasn't activated his Sharingan yet." Asuma said, surprising the few others that had not noticed this.

"Neither has Kakashi." Shikaku pointed out, and Asuma conceded his point.

Back on the Arena floor, Naruto disengaged from the taijutsu battle, panting ever so slightly, Kakashi doing the same.

"I'll admit, you're not bad for your age, but you'll need a lot more practice if you want your taijutsu to be on par with a master's." Kakashi commented.

Naruto nodded, "I know. To be honest, I'm not all that comfortable using taijutsu. It's my weakest skill, so I tend to rely on my other abilities. But I know I need to improve my hand to hand abilities, so I train in it, nonetheless." the redheaded teen explained. He then pointed his finger at Kakashi, sending out a faded purple wave at the silver haired man. When it reached the man, a ring of blue fire surrounded him. He then felt extreme pain, and looked down to see himself burning in a blue fire. He narrowed his single eye.

_'Genjutsu!" _he realized. He made a hand seal, "Kai!"

The blue fire disappeared and Kakashi found himself standing across from a perfect copy of himself, with Naruto nowhere to be seen. Kakashi fell into a stance as the clone charged him, but was stunned when it jumped into the air near him and exploded into many leaves, obscuring his vision. Naruto suddenly appeared from the leaves and landed a meteoric punch to the Copy Ninja's face, sending the man flying. However, the veteran was skilled enough to regain his composure and land on his feet, rubbing his jaw.

"What happened? Kakashi just stood there and let the kid hit him." Tsume said, confused.

Itachi answered, his eyes narrowed, "Genjutsu."

That seemed to satisfy most of them, and Tsume was impressed, "He got Kakashi with a Genjutsu? Damn, he must be good with them. Even without using the Sharingan, Kakashi can detect most genjutsu."

"Not just one," Kurenai interjected. "I saw Kakashi use the genjutsu release. Then, he fell into a taijutsu stance, yet Naruto still hit him with no attempt at defense on Kakashi's part. The only thing I can think of is Naruto using a double layered genjutsu." Kurenai said, sounding impressed.

"That is the sign of a master, or at least an expert." Danzo said, speaking for the first time.

Minato nodded in agreement, "Naruto told me he loves using genjutsu, and that people need to stop underestimating its effectiveness." he commented, making Kurenai smile at the words. She was sick of people underestimating her main study.

"I would love it, too." Shikaku said lazily. "Fighting people by standing around, staring at them. Must be absolute heaven." he sighed in happiness, making many of the others sigh at his statement.

They looked down and noticed that Kakashi and Naruto had resumed their taijutsu match, but Kakashi still had the edge.

"You know, I wouldn't be doing so well if you activated your Sharingan." Kakashi commented during a brief reprieve in their fight.

Naruto smirked, "I'll use mine when you use yours."

Kakashi looked faintly surprised, "You know of my Sharingan?"

"During my travels, I studied famous people with the Sharingan. Your name came up several times." Naruto confirmed. "It's said that you can use it better than most Uchiha."

Kakashi didn't react to this statement, but, up in the stands, Fugaku shifted uncomfortably but said nothing, knowing it was true.

"I see. Then what do you say we start this match for real?" Kakashi said, raising his hand to his hitai-ate, uncovering his left eye, revealing his fully developed Sharingan.

Naruto smirked and his eyes bled red, revealing his own fully developed Sharingan. Then, he stretched his arms out in front of him, opening his hands. On the palm of his gloves were identical seals. Kakashi prepared himself as Naruto's smirk widened, and a puff of smoke enveloped his hands. When it cleared, Naruto was revealed holding two large kusarigama, one in each hand. In response, Kakashi drew two kunai.

Naruto pulled his right arm back and threw the kusarigama in that hand at Kakashi, the chain seeming to extend from the seal on his glove. Kakashi leaned to the side to avoid it, but was surprised when his mask and, as a result, his face was cut anyway. The chain quickly retracted into Naruto's glove, and Naruto caught the handle with practiced ease.

Kakashi looked at the kusarigama closely with his Sharingan eye, closing his normal eye as he did so. He saw both of Naruto's blades coated in wind chakra, making the blades extend a bit in length.

_'He must have channeled the wind chakra through his blade just before it reached me. He knew I would see it clearly with my Sharingan and dodge the blade more effectively because of that, so waited until the last second.' _Kakashi deduced.

Asuma looked down in shock, "He's channeling wind chakra through those? That's an elite level skill!" Asuma exclaimed. The others were in shock as well. Most ninja didn't learn to channel chakra were Jonin, and the average age for Jonin was twenty-six!

"He also uses those Kusarigama in an unusual way." Minato said, making the others look at him quizzically, so he elaborated, "Very few ninja use kusarigama, but those who do usually utilize it by holding the sickle end and swinging the weighted end above their head. Then, using the weighted end, they entangle their opponent and rush forward, using the sickle end to deliver a fatal strike. However, Naruto seems to disregard the weighted end entirely, instead using the sickle end as the main way of attacking, channeling wind chakra through the blades, making his attacks all the more dangerous. It also seems as though the chains extend and retract into the seals on his hands, which is a very difficult feat to accomplish, even for a master at fuinjutsu such as myself." Minato explained, sounding impressed with the boy's obvious skills with fuinjutsu along with his other abilities.

"The kusarigama he uses are also about twice as large as normal sized ones, like Hanzo's." Hiruzen commented, referring to the legendary ninja of Amegakure.

"It's not just that," Hiashi interjected, his Byakugan activated, "There seems to be a small amount of chakra being channeled through the chains, adding to his control of their movement and direction."

"He's right." Fugaku said, who, along with Itachi, had activated their Sharingan.

"He must be a master wielding those two kusarigama, else he wouldn't use them so freely." Danzo added.

Back on the field, Kakashi channeled chakra through his two kunai to compensate for the wind enhanced blades. Not his lightning chakra, though. He knew that Naruto's wind chakra enhanced blades would cut through his lightning chakra enhanced kunai like a hot knife through butter.

Naruto threw his left kusarigama horizontally, which Kakashi blocked with his kunai, causing Naruto to throw his other one, but Kakashi blocked it with his other one. Naruto retracted them and frowned.

"I can see that's not going to work." he said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Giving up so quickly?" he taunted.

The redhead smirked, "Of course not. I just know that's not going to work on you. Usually, my opponents are not quick enough to react to my blades, and even if they are, they don't realize that my weapons are imbued with wind chakra because it is difficult to spot, so it cuts through any defense they may have erected. I was testing you just now, and I already know that your reflexes are too great and, along with the Sharingan, it will be nearly impossible for me to hit you with my blades as I am currently using them." he explained.

"Oh? Then what do you plan on doing?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto's smirk widened, "Why, this, of course." he said as he swung one of his kusarigama forward in a wide arc about ten feet in front of him, sending out an invisible, crescent shaped wind blade at Kakashi, who ducked underneath it, only losing a few strands of his hair.

In the stands, Asuma jumped up, "Are you serious?" he exclaimed in shock, "Not even I have gotten to the point where I can send out wind blades from my trench knives!" he said, flabbergasted.

The others were also incredibly impressed with the teen's mastery over his wind chakra. They looked down, seeing Naruto using his other kusarigama in conjunction with the first to send a pattern of wind blades at Kakashi that made it nearly impossible for the silver-haired man to avoid.

"I'm a little worried." Kurenai said quietly, biting her lip.

"About what?" Asuma asked his girlfriend.

"Kakashi may be dodging the wind blades right now, but what if he isn't able to?" she asked rhetorically. "I mean, look at the wall and ground behind him." she said, making the others do so. They all saw what she was referring. The arena wall and ground behind the Jonin was riddled with deep trenches, showing the cutting power of the wind chakra.

"You should not worry, Kurenai." Itachi said. "Kakashi has already coated his body with chakra, giving him extra protection." he explained to her questioning look.

"Besides, Naruto's holding back." Asuma said, getting looks from the others.

"What makes you think that, my friend?" Gai asked.

"Naruto has obviously shown himself to be a master of wind chakra, so any master would be able to tell you that those gouges should be much thinner and much deeper than they are. If he weren't holding back, he could probably easily cut through the wall." Asuma explained.

Choza looked skeptical, "Are you sure he just hasn't reached that level of mastery yet?"

This time, Danzo answered, "No, Asuma's assessment is correct."

"And why do you say that?" Koharu asked.

"Look at the wall." he said. Everyone did so, and Minato, Hiruzen, Asuma, and Shikaku instantly knew what he was talking about.

"What about it?" Himura asked, not seeing what he was referring to.

Danzo sighed, "Do you all see that cut that is much thinner than the others?" he asked. They all nodded, so he continued, "That was a result of the first wind blade he sent at Kakashi. Like Asuma said, he should be able to make the wind blades much thinner, much sharper. When he used that first wind blade, he used it with his full skill behind it, showing what he could do, and Kakashi saw it. That's why he coated his body in chakra. However, Naruto also knew that Kakashi would dodge the first one, so he wasn't worried about hitting him, but now that he is actively attempting to cut Kakashi, he is holding back his full skill." he explained, impressing the few people with his deduction skills.

"Still, if Kakashi is hit, it will cause severe damage." Asuma concluded.

Back on the arena floor, Kakashi dropped his kunai, and flipped through some handsigns while also dodging the continuous wind blades.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!)" **Kakashi announced as he blew out a large fireball that, when it came into contact with the wind blades, grew in size and intensity. Naruto cursed and jumped high into the air...

...only to see many smaller fireballs racing towards him. Naruto frowned and the kusarigama in his left hand suddenly ignited in flames. Naruto swung his flaming kusarigama in an arc in front of him, sending out an intense, crescent shaped fire wave into the fireballs, which canceled each other out. Naruto smirked at the stunned disbelief present in the Jonin's eyes.

"You can do that with fire, too?" the silver haired Jonin asked in disbelief.

Naruto nodded, "I trained for hours on end to get my control where it is now. I trained and trained until I dropped. Then, I trained some more." he said, his eyes showing complete honesty.

Kakashi and the others looked impressed with his determination and his abilities with fire chakra. They listened closely as Naruto continued.

"But...*sigh* my control of my fire chakra is not as good as my control of my wind chakra, so I don't like using it unless absolutely necessary." he said before suddenly smirking viciously, "However, I can do some, uh, _interesting _things with the fire that I can't do with the wind." He started to twirl the flaming weapon above his head, seemingly unaffected by the heat it was emitting. The chain suddenly extended dramatically, creating a large ring of fire around him where the flaming blade had gotten close to the ground. He then directed the weapon upwards and brought it down vertically, but, instead of a vertical wave of flame being fired out of the blade, a large amount of fire was released from the tip of the blade, forming into the shape of a large dragon that raced towards Kakashi with incredible speed.

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock, but he reacted quickly and formed a few handseals, **"****Suiton: Suijinheki!(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!)" **A large amount of water was spat out of Kakashi's mouth and formed into a wall, protecting him from the fire dragon.

Barely.

"Got you!" Naruto exclaimed from behind. Kakashi turned just in time to see Naruto strike him with his wind enhanced kusarigama, only for the teen's eyes to widen when the silver haired man puff into smoke. He immediately jumped a few yards away just when two hands broke out of the ground in an attempt to grab him. The rest of Kakashi's body soon emerged from the ground, panting.

Naruto looked a bit tired as well, but not nearly as tired as Kakashi thought he _should_ be. He mentioned as much to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head slightly, "I don't know why, but I've always had a large amount of chakra."

Kakashi was annoyed, "Well, I don't have near that amount of chakra, and along with the chakra the Sharingan consumes, I won't be able to last much longer." That wasn't entirely true. In fact, he had enough chakra to last him a couple more hours, but they had been fighting for around an hour and forty -five minutes already, and he figured Minato already had a decent grasp of Naruto's level of skill and power. "So, how about we end this in one more move?" he suggested.

Naruto smiled, "Sounds fine to me."

Kakashi and Naruto jumped back and Kakashi made three handsigns that Naruto's Sharingan copied, and made the ninja in the stands widen their eyes in shock.

"Is Kakashi out of his mind?" Tsume exclaimed as a loud electrical crackling could be heard filling the arena.

"He can't use the Raikiri! He could kill that kid!" Kurenai said, angry that her friend would use an assassination jutsu in a match like this.

"I do not believe there is a need to worry. Why? Because Kakashi is intelligent enough and skillful enough to aim for a non-vital location on Naruto's body." Shibi pointed out logically, causing the others to agree with his assessment, albeit reluctantly.

"Still, the kid'll need medical attention if it hits, no matter where." Shikaku said.

"**Raikiri!(Lightning Cutter!)" **Kakashi announced and Naruto looked on in awe of the blue ball of pure, visible lightning chakra Kakashi was holding in his hand. Kakashi stood still for a moment before he rushed forward, and Naruto mirrored his actions.

They were mere feet from each other in a matter of seconds, Kakashi thrusting his Raikiri forward, and Naruto bringing his kusarigama down to hit him.

"It's over." Choza said.

Minato nodded in agreement, "Kakashi will win. He will hit Naruto before Naruto can hit him. It was a good match, though."

The others nodded, but something made them stop. They looked down and noticed Naruto's kusarigama puff away, presumably back into the seals on his gloves, and noticed him close his right eye.

Kakashi noticed this too, and also noticed how the Sharingan in Naruto's left eye morph into a different shape, but internally shrugged. Whatever he was trying, it was too late now. His Raikiri was mere centimeters from piercing Naruto. When the S-Rank technique did make contact, however, it and the rest of Kakashi seemed to simply _slip through _the redheaded teen.

The people in the stands jumped to their feet, flabbergasted. Even the normally stoic ones like Danzo, Shibi, Hiashi, Fugaku, and Itachi had varying levels of shock written on their faces.

_'What the hell was that?!' _was the general thought among them all.

However, no one was more shocked than one Hatake Kakashi.

_'W-W-Wha-at the **hell**?!' _

If they were shocked at what just happened, they were absolutely floored when Naruto quickly spun around, grabbed the unbalanced Kakashi and produced a vortex from his left eye that seemed to _suck him into it._

"**Kamui(Authority of the Gods)." **he muttered softly, letting out a breath. He looked up with his normal Sharingan and grinned impishly at the high level ninja's gobsmacked expressions.

"I win."

_~End~_

Wow, this story seems to write itself! You weren't expecting him to have the Kamui, did you? Yeah, everyone always seems to use Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, but I've always felt that the Kamui is so much cooler.

On another note, I've been watching Naruto on Toonami every Saturday night, and I forgot how funny it could be. His idiocy is more funny than annoying. Too bad it didn't stay that way.

See ya later.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews!

Because someone asked, I would like to tell you that anything that happened in canon before Sasuke was 8 has happened in this story with the exception of the Kyubi attack, and anything that has happened after that hasn't happened yet.

GMW: Considering he wouldn't have even hit puberty by then, no.

21313: I did say he would be.

3cho: I would have PM'd you, but you have them disabled, so I'll respond to your reviews here.

-He told Minato because he knew that was the only way Minato would help him. He figure Minato would want to find Naruto's father just as much as he did when he found out the truth. Also, Kushina chose to leave the safety of Konoha. Minato didn't force her to leave, so it wasn't his fault she died.

-Yes, he read up on the current famous clans, and general history of the shinobi nations, but I don't think it's a stretch that he wouldn't know about the Uzumaki Clan. Look at Konoha. Their ninja have been wearing Uzushio's symbol for decades and most of them don't even know it.

-Are you referring to his taijutsu as his weakness? The 'weakness' that they had all figured out already and so Naruto saying it out loud wouldn't make a difference? Is that what you're referring to?

_~Start~_

Naruto was still grinning at the spectators even when they all jumped down to the field. Minato was the first to speak.

"What did you just do? And where is Kakashi?" Minato demanded in a vaguely suspicious tone.

Naruto held his hands up, "Relax. Kakashi's fine. I'll tell you what I did," he trailed off, shifting his eyes upwards to another part of the Arena, "As soon as our guest joins us." he finished, causing the others to follow his gaze.

"Oh, you noticed me?" An amused voice called. In a swirl of leaves, a teen appeared next to Naruto. He looked about the same age as Naruto, only a couple inches taller. He had short, unkempt, dark-colored hair, a relatively broad nose, and onyx eyes with well-defined eyelashes that turned upwards at each end. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-colored outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders.

Itachi sighed, "Shisui, what are you doing here?" he asked with a hint of annoyance, the first emotion Naruto had heard in the younger boy's voice.

Shisui laughed, "What? I was just passing by and thought I'd find out what the noise coming from the arena was."

Itachi just stared at him.

Shisui held his smile for a moment before it dropped and he sighed, "Fine. I saw you and Fugaku-sama leaving the compound and wanted to know what you were up to." he admitted with a nervous chuckle.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Why must you be so nosy?" he asked with the smallest hint of irritation.

"Hey, I'm not nosy!" he denied vehemently. Before Itachi could retort, he turned to Naruto. "And besides, if I hadn't followed you, I wouldn't have gotten to see another person use the Mangekyō Sharingan." he said knowingly, staring at Naruto.

Fugaku and Itachi's eyes widened and they whipped their heads over to him, "The Mangekyō Sharingan?" the Clan Head whispered in disbelief.

"Is that what this called?" Naruto asked casually, his Sharingan shifting into a more intricate pattern.

Shisui nodded with a frown, "You didn't know?"

Naruto shook his head, "When I was looking up clans and their bloodlines, information on the Sharingan was readily available, but I was never able to find any information on this." he informed him.

"Wait," Minato interrupted. "What's the Mangekyō Sharingan?"

Fugaku answered, "The Mangekyō Sharingan is the advanced form of the Sharingan. It gives the user many powers depending on the user, but the user can learn all Mangekyō Sharingan abilities through sheer eye training." he explained, stunning the others.

"Yes, but there's a major drawback." Shisui said with a frown, "How bad is your eyesight?" he asked Naruto seriously.

Naruto frowned, "What are you talking about? My eyesight is perfect." he said, confused.

Shisui blinked, "Your eyesight. Every use of the Mangekyō worsens your eyesight until you eventually go completely blind. I should know. I've used the Mangekyō before." he said and shifted his eyes into his Mangekyō Sharingan form.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you. My eyesight hasn't deteriorated at all, and I've used it many times before." he said.

"I see...then you must have the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Actually, now that I look at it, the design does look more like two Mangekyō Sharingan overlapped with each other." Shisui said, leaning closer to Naruto.

"The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan?" Hiruzen questioned.

"Someone who transplants the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan of their sibling into their own eye sockets, they gain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. This prevents the user from ever going blind and doesn't strain the eyes as much as the regular form." Shisui explained.

"How does one acquire the Mangeky Sharingan?" Minato asked.

Shisui deactivated his eyes and closed them, "One must feel the grief of losing the person closest to them." he said solemnly, shocking the others. "May I ask how you got it?"

Naruto stared at him for a moment before sighing, "Where I lived before, my family's home was attacked and I was blinded. If what you say is true, then my brother most likely thought I was dead and his Mangekyō Sharingan activated. When he was killed, the doctors at the hospital I had to stay in afterward took his eyes and put them into me, and I suppose the feeling of losing my family activated these eyes." he explained. Then, he furrowed his eyebrows, and reached out, grabbing Shisui's chin and pulling his face close his own, "Exactly how bad are your eyes?"

Shisui blinked, "They're not terrible per se, but things are a little blurry from a distance." he said, and Naruto let go. "Anyway, I'm wondering what you just used on Kakashi."

"I as well." Fugaku added along with everyone else.

Naruto stared at them for a moment, "I suppose there's no harm in telling you all, considering that you will be my comrades from now on." he smiled. "What my Mangekyō Sharingan gave me is a technique called Kamui(Authority of the Gods)."

"And what does it do?" asked the Hyuga Clan Head.

"A couple of things. My left eye grants me the ability to turn my body...intangible, I guess is the closest word I can think of to describe it, though that's not technically correct, and the ability to suck anything I have physical contact with into my pocket dimension, which is also created by Kamui. I can also eject anything in my pocket dimension out of it using Kamui." He then turned away from the others and the vortex that sucked Kakashi in appeared from his left eye. "For example." he said and the others watched, stunned, as a large shuriken warped out of his eye and flew at an incredibly high speed towards the wall, burying half way into it. "That's not all. Using the 'intangibility', I can phase into the ground or any other surface and completely hide my presence, allowing me to take enemies by surprise. The others were understandably stunned and awed by these abilities.

Minato got over his awe quickly, "Anything else?" he asked jokingly and was surprised when Naruto nodded.

"I can also teleport." he said, making many of their jaws drop, including Minato's.

"T-Teleport?" Asuma stuttered.

"Like my Hiraishi no Jutsu?" Minato asked with wide eyes.

"Mostly. I could be from here to Iwa to Kumo and back to here in less than two minutes." he informed them, trying not to sound arrogant. "Though, it's not as useful in battle as the Hiraishin." he admitted.

"Incredible." the elders breathed.

"You could be a master of infiltration." Danzo said, uncharacteristically happy to have someone with such abilities as part of Konoha.

"I know. Now, my other eye has a similar ability, and it's also known as Kamui." he started. "It allows me to suck anything into my pocket dimension from a distance." He turned back to the shuriken and closed his left eye, keeping his right open. They all watched as a vortex appeared around the shuriken and sucked it back into Naruto's pocket dimension. "I don't have to suck in the entire thing, either. If I so choose, I could warp an enemy's arm or head away from their body, crippling or even killing them. The larger the vortex and the longer it's there, the more chakra it sucks up, though. It's great for offense and defense." he smiled proudly. The others all looked dumbfounded, but Minato was smiling.

"Your Jikūkan Ninjutsu is far more advanced and versatile than my own, even if the teleportation aspect is not as useful in battle." Minato complimented. "But could you release Kakashi from your pocket dimension now? I'm sure he's thoroughly confused by now." he said in amusement.

Naruto bit his lip, "I will, but I wanted to do something for him first." He turned to Shisui, "Actually, I think I can do something about your eyes, too. My equipment's in my pocket dimension, so you'll have to let me warp you there."

Shisui looked at him, contemplating. He wasn't one to trust someone so easily, but Naruto seemed like a good and honest person and he doubted the redhead would try anything with the Hokage around. He made his decision, "Alright, I'll trust you. If you can do something for my impending blindness, I'd appreciate it."

Naruto smiled and grabbed his shoulder. Activating Kamui, Shisui soon disappeared into Naruto's eye. The redhead looked over to the others, "Alright, I'll be back."

"Wait!" Minato called.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to go with you." Minato said.

"I as well." Itachi added.

"Me too." Asuma said. The others all told him they'd like to go as well.

Naruto sweatdropped, "Oooooooooookay." Naruto took a deep breath, "Alright, stand still and don't freak out." Naruto held his left hand out and the signature warp appeared. They were slightly startled when many chains came out of the warp and wrapped around all of them. They had to hold back their natural instinct to break free of the chains and let them be pulled towards the warp. Soon, the only one left was Naruto, who soon disappeared into his eye himself.

_~Pocket Dimension~_

Naruto appeared and watched in amusement as the Konoha shinobi looked around in confusion.

"This doesn't look like a pocket dimension." Kurenai said. "It looks like Konoha's forests." she added, looking up at the blue sky and shining sun.

"I can change the pocket dimension to look like whatever I want." Naruto said, startling the few that hadn't noticed his presence. He turned around and started walking, "Come on, my house is this way."

"Hm, this is useful to have, but you can't suck enemies in here, lest they destroy anything important to you that you keep in here." Fugaku said.

Naruto shook his head and waved his hand. The ground suddenly opened up, showing a black abyss underneath. "Any person I suck into my pocket dimension, I can choose to put them up here, or put them down there under a genjutsu that is nearly impossible to break." he explained, further impressing the others. They soon arrived at a large, two story house and Naruto opened the door and stepped in, removing his sandals along with the others. They saw Kakashi lounging on the couch, reading his book. He looked up and gave them all a lazy wave.

"Yo!" he greeted with his patented eye-smile.

Minato blinked, "Kakashi, aren't, uh, confused about what's going on, or anything." he asked.

"Nope. Naruto's clone explained everything to me." he said, gesturing to what appeared to be the kitchen.

"I always keep a clone here in case something like this happens." Naruto explained. "I'll be right back, but you can all look around if you want." Naruto added, walking up the stairs.

The Konoha ninja all looked around, impressed with the house, even the traditionalist Hiashi. Asuma absently opened a nearby door and his jaw dropped, "Holy Crap!" he exclaimed, getting the others' attention.

"What is it, Asuma?" Kurenai asked worriedly, walking up to stand next to him, the others following. When they saw what was inside the room, their eyes widened. The room was rather large and was filled wall to wall with scrolls of every kind.

Asuma started to walk forward, but Minato stopped him, "Do you think Naruto would like us snooping in here?" he asked with a knowing look.

"Well," Shisui interjected cheerfully, "He did say we could look around." he said, immediately walking towards where the Kenjutsu styles were. Minato still looked hesitant, but the fuinjutsu section was just calling out his name. He shrugged and glided over, looking like a new Genin that was learning their first Ninjutsu. The others all spread out over the room, going to their preferred sections.

"The Tiger's Fang Style!?" Gai exclaimed from the taijutsu section. "I've been looking for this style for years. It's nearly impossible to find!"

"The Dragon's Claw Style!?" Shisui exclaimed from over in the Kenjutsu section, staring at the kata in the scroll, his jaw dropped, "No way! I thought this was just a myth!"

Fugaku was over in the Katon section and came across something he didn't think existed, "He's developed a Katon Kage Bunshin Technique?" he whispered in disbelief. Next to him, Hiruzen found something as well.

"Ah! This scroll details how he was able to use his fire chakra through his weapon! Amazing!" Hiruzen exclaimed.

Over in the Futon section, Danzo was impressed, "These are some of Suna's most closely guarded Futon Jutsu. These will increase our wind arsenal immensely."

Nearby, Asuma picked up a scroll and smirked, "Ah, this will speed up my training to send out wind blades a lot."

Hiashi and Tsume were in another section about nintaijutsu. "Damn! This jutsu would allow our clan to channel their elemental chakra through their hands, and make our taijutsu even deadlier." Tsume whistled in appreciation.

"This would improve the Hyuga's taijutsu as well." Hiashi whispered, mentally re-evaluating Naruto's worth.

"Ours, too." Choza added with a smile.

Shibi was interested in a certain scroll as well, "Impressive. If my clan were to make some slight changes to this theory, we would be able to inject poisonous chakra into our enemies instead of just draining them.

Over in the Raiton section, Kakashi was looking around and his eye widened slightly, "He has information on the Raiton Kage Bunshin? And...no way!" he exclaimed in an uncharacteristically loud voice.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Tsume asked from nearby.

"H-He has the jutsu scrolls for the **Raiton: Shiroi Raikō Doragon no Jutsu(Lightning Release: White Lightning Dragon Technique), **the **Raiton: Endai Raikō Doragon no Jutsu(Lightning Release: Grand Lightning Dragon Technique), **and **Raiton: Keitteiteki Raikō Doragon no Jutsu(Lightning Release: Final Lightning Dragon Technique)!" **he stuttered in total disbelief, causing the older ninja to widen their eyes in shock.

"W-What?" Minato said incredulously.

"That's impossible." Danzo whispered.

"I don't understand. What's the big deal?" Shisui asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shisui...those are known as the Three Great Dragon Techniques." Fugaku began, "The first technique, the **Raiton: Shiroi Raikō Doragon no Jutsu(Lightning Release: White Lightning Dragon Technique) **appears as a thin, long white colored lightning dragon. It travels at high speeds and pierces through anything it comes into contact with, much like Kakashi's Chidor and Raikri, only long range. It is nearly unavoidable. The second, the **Raiton: Endai Raikō Doragon no Jutsu(Lightning Release: Grand Lightning Dragon Technique), **is the largest of the three, but the slowest as well. Wherever it hits, it creates a large explosion, disintegrating everything in a 50 meter diameter. It is nearly impossible to survive, but not as difficult to avoid. The last, **Raiton: Keitteiteki Raikō Doragon no Jutsu(Lightning Release: Final Lightning Dragon Technique), **is arguably the most powerful of the three. Wherever it hits electrocutes everything in a 75 meter diameter. If you are caught in the blast, there is no chance of survival. They are all S-Rank Techniques, and they were all though to be lost in the First Shinobi World War." he explained, awing the ones who did not know of this.

"That is nearly correct," Danzo interrupted. "You forgot a few things. The first technique can be controlled remotely, so you can kill many enemies in rapid succession. The second and third technique are odd in that the user can control who the techniques affect. For example, if there is a battlefield of mixed ninja, half Konoha, half Iwa, you can launch this technique in the middle of the battlefield without harming any of the Konoha ninja, even if they are caught in the attack. No one knows how or why this works, and they are understandably very difficult to master." he explained. The younger ninja's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the techniques.

"If he has those, he likely has similar techniques of every element." Shikaku pointed out, eyes wide.

"How did he come across all these legendary techniques?" Inoichi wondered out loud.

"I get around." a voice said from the doorway. All of their heads whipped over to the doorway to see Naruto standing there with a raised eyebrow, and a brush and a jar of special ink in each hand.

"Oh, Naruto." Minato spoke sheepishly. "I'm sorry we snooped, but..."

Naruto chuckled, "It's fine. I did say you all could look around. Besides, you're all my allies now, so if you all want to borrow a jutsu, just ask and I'll loan you them, though I'd like to keep them here so they aren't stolen. And I'll know if anythings missing." he added with a pointed look at Shisui, who pouted and pulled a scroll from his ninja pouch.

"Alright, Shisui, I need you to take off your shirt." Naruto ordered.

"Why?" Shisui asked, cocking his head to the side.

"'Cause I want to see your sexy body." Naruto said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Just do it."

"Fine, fine." Shisui said, and proceeded to do so.

Naruto stepped forward and dipped his brush in the ink, "Close your eyes." Shisui did so and Naruto started rapidly drawing fuinjutsu characters over his eyelids, and continued down his body, stopping at his waistline. He continued the process four more times on his right eye and five more times on his left. The others looked on with interest, and Minato smiled when he realized what Naruto was doing. After he was finished, he put his right index and middle finger on the bridge of Shisui's nose, and made a half Ram sign with his other hand.

"Seal!"

As soon as the word was spoken, the characters rapidly crawled up Shisui's body, gathering to his eyes, where they faded away. Naruto stepped back and smiled.

"Done."

Shisui opened his eyes, "What was that? It felt weird."

Naruto smiled wider, "It was a Prevention Seal. I can't fix the damage already done to your eyes, only an extraordinary medic could do that, but I was able to stop them from getting any worse, no matter how much you use the Mangekyō." he explained while Shisui pulled his shirt back on.

Shisui smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Naruto replied before turning to Kakashi, "Alright, your turn."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What for?"

"I can help you. Take of your headband and pull down your mask." he ordered.

Kakashi glanced at Minato, who nodded, so he did as he was told. "Do I need to take my shirt off, too?"

Naruto shook his head, "No. This seal doesn't take as much room. Close your Sharingan eye."

Kakashi did so and felt the brush as it drew fuinjutsu characters over his left eyelid and his cheek. He was done a lot quicker than he was with Shisui.

Naruto turned to the others, "Alright, could I have all of you touch some part of the seal?"

They all looked at each other, uncertain, before Minato shrugged and stepped forward, touching the seal. He felt it drain some of his chakra. The others figured that if their Hokage did it, they could do. Soon, everyone had a little of their chakra drained, including Naruto, and the seal on Kakashi's face faded away.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked.

"Open your Sharingan eye." Naruto said with a smile. Kakashi did so and his eye widened in surprise.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Gai, asked, not used to seeing his rival so surprised in one day.

"My Sharingan... it isn't draining any of my chakra." he whispered in shock. He turned to Naruto, "What was that seal?"

"It's a Chakra Redirecting Seal. I had it focus on your Sharingan, so that whenever you use it, it will take chakra from the seal we all filled with our own, instead of from you. It'll last you a while, and when it gets down to 10%, it will start tingling." he explained.

"Genius." Minato said with a proud smile. _'Oh, Kushina, you'd be so proud of your son.'_

"Thank you." Kakashi said genuinely.

Naruto smiled, "No problem." The redhead turned to the others, "Alright, all of you are welcome to borrow one or two scrolls, but just so you know, I have made them impossible to copy, so don't even try. I'll pick them up in a month." he said to the others.

Apparently, they all had already picked the scrolls they wanted the most, and turned to him. They had all picked the scrolls of jutsu they had been studying, and Minato picked up a couple fuinjutsu scrolls, and Itachi and Kurenai picked up a couple genjutsu scrolls. Naruto chuckled at the speed at which they picked which ones they wanted.

"Alright, I'll drop you all off in the Hokage's office, if that's all right." the redheaded ninja said.

Minato nodded, "That's alright. We all need to get back to work, anyway."

Naruto nodded and disappeared into his left eye. They all soon felt a pull and were suddenly in the Hokage's office. Minato looked around before settling his eyes on Naruto.

"Where's Kakashi?"

"I wanted to talk to him about something." Naruto said vaguely. He was about to go back to his pocket dimension, but Minato stopped it.

"Hold on Naruto." the Hokage said, rifling through his desk. He pulled out a form and signed it, "I think it's pretty safe to say that making you anything but a Jonin would be a waste." he said and the others nodded with conviction. Minato then pulled out a black clothed headband with long tails and handed it to Naruto along with a Jonin vest. Naruto tied the hitai-ate around his forehead, but not the vest. Minato chuckled, "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

Naruto nodded in thanks, before Minato's voice turned more serious.

"We'll take care of that 'issue' tomorrow at the hospital." Naruto nodded seriously before sucking himself back into his pocket dimension. The others left Minato's office, except for Shisui, Itachi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai.

"Is there something you all need?" Minato asked amused.

"Yeah, Hokage-sama, do you know where he lives in the village?" Shisui asked.

"Oh? Why do you want to know?" he asked, a suspicion forming in his mind.

"We want to train with him, and get to know him." Itachi answered when the others were reluctant to say anything.

"Yosh! I wish to test his flames of youth myself." Gai exclaimed with his patented 'nice guy' pose.

"I want to exchange some notes on genjutsu." Kurenai added.

"I want to ask for some tips on wind chakra." Asuma reluctantly admitted.

"Well, he lives with me for now, but he'll eventually get his own place. I suspect he doesn't live in his pocket dimension in case we need to contact him." Minato informed them. They all nodded and left the office.

_~Pocket Dimension~_

"So, is there any reason you didn't let me out with the others?" Kakashi drawled with a raised eyebrow, standing in a training ground behind Naruto's house.

Naruto nodded, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He took a breath, "During our battle, I copied your Raikiri by accident." he admitted and Kakashi narrowed his eye. Naruto hastily continued, "I know people don't like that, so I wanted to ask your permission to use it."

Kakashi was silent for a moment, "If I don't want you to, I'm guessing you won't let me borrow these scrolls." he said, holding up the three lightning dragon scrolls.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I'm not that petty. You can still borrow them, and I won't use your technique." he promised.

Kakashi tilted his head, "How will you use it, anyway? It's a lightning technique."

"I didn't show it in our match, but I have done the lightning chakra exercises, and I do know a few Raiton Techniques, but I'm not as advanced with it as Katon or Futon." Naruto informed him.

Kakashi stared at him intensely for a moment before eye-smiling, "Well, you'll need to learn the Chidori first..."

_~End~_

So, Minato will have like a younger brother/older brother thing going on. And I'm thinking Itachi and Shisui will be his closest friends.

You know, I've been watching the recent Naruto Shippuden dubbed episodes to hear what their voices sound like, and I think Pain's voice fits pretty well, but Danzo, on the other hand...Why does he sound so feeble? It doesn't fit him _at all_. Another thing, I keep expecting them to say Konoha and Kyubi, but they keep saying Hidden Leaf and Nine-Tails. It annoys me for some reason.

Also, if you like this story, you'll probably like my others, too. Blacklight Naruto, Devil Fruit Naruto, Rinnegan Naruto, etc. Yeah...I'm not very creative with names.

See ya later.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews!

Naruto was fine with giving them his techniques because they are his allies now. You might think it's stupid, but I think it's something Naruto would do. Helping anyone he can, you know?

Once again, Naruto and the image aren't mine.

_~Start~_

Naruto was panting in exertion as he clutched his left wrist with his his right hand. He channeled chakra into his left hand, which resulted in white electricity being produced from his hand. The sound of many birds chirping filled the training ground.

"Well," Kakashi eye-smiled. "You've almost mastered the Chidori in only just one day. Impressive." he commented.

Naruto let the electricity fade, and smiled tiredly, "I'm a really fast learner, and the Sharingan helps." he admitted.

"I know. Now, if you keep working on it, you should be able to use the Chidori more freely and effectively." the silver-haired man said.

Naruto nodded, "Thanks, Kakashi."

Kakashi eye-smiled again, "No problem. Besides, you're going to let me learn these three techniques, so it's the least I can do." he said, referring to the Three Legendary Lightning Dragon Techniques.

Naruto smiled and looked up at the sky, "Well, it's getting late. We should probably call it a night." he said.

"Agreed."

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" the redhead asked.

"The Hokage Tower is fine." Kakashi replied.

Naruto nodded and, out in Konoha, a vortex appeared in front of the tall, red tower, which startled the people in the vicinity. Suddenly, Naruto and Kakashi appeared from the vortex, startling the people even more. They said their goodbyes to each other and Naruto sucked himself back into his eye. Kakashi was about to pull his book out and head home, but the sight of the nearby ninja's dropped jaws made him look over to them.

"What?"

_~With Naruto~_

Naruto silently warped into the entrance of Minato's mansion, and removed his sandals. He could sense Minato in the other room, but before he could even take a step, there was a tri-pronged kunai poised at his throat.

There was a sigh of relief, "Oh, Naruto, it's just you." Minato said with a smile, removing the kunai from threatening to slit Naruto's throat.

Naruto's eyes were wide, _'Damn, he's fast!'_

"You shouldn't just appear out of nowhere in my house." the Hokage continued.

Naruto swallowed, "Duly noted."

"So, what were you and Kakashi doing?" Minato asked, walking back to his den.

Naruto shook his head to get over his surprise at Minato's speed, "He taught me the Chidori."

This made Minato pause, "Oh? That's odd. Kakashi's usually very protective of his only original technique. Why did he let you learn it?" he inquired.

Naruto shrugged, "Well, I copied his Raikiri during our match, so I asked him if I could use it, and he decided to teach me the Chidori." he answered as they both walked over to the couch.

"Speaking of techniques, how did you get that impressive collection of scrolls for those techniques?" the Hokage inquired.

Naruto smirked, "The Sharingan is a powerful tool. A lot of those techniques I simply copied and wrote down how they worked, but I was able to find some scrolls in various caves and underground tunnels. They were old, so I had to copy them by hand to new scrolls, but it was worth it." he explained with a smile.

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Caves? Really?"

Naruto nodded, "Oh, yeah. You'd be surprised at how many secret tunnels underground there are in the various countries. I really had no responsibilities, so I could go wherever I wanted and do whatever I wanted. I know most shinobi are forced to adhere to strict patrol paths, and they can't exactly go exploring, but I had no such restrictions." he said casually.

"Not that I don't like having you here, but why would you give that up to become a shinobi of Konoha?" Minato asked, tilting his head.

Naruto shrugged, "I felt like I could do more as an official shinobi, not to mention I had to find my biological..._'father'._" he said, spitting that last word out as though it were painful.

"Don't worry about that, we'll take care of the DNA comparison tomorrow morning, but it is going to take a month or two to find a successful match. Understand?" Minato asked seriously.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. I've waited years to get strong enough to take down nearly anyone...Another couple of months isn't going to kill me." he said softly.

Minato clapped his hands together, "Alright, enough of that. Tomorrow, you're going on you're first mission." he told the redhead.

Naruto's eyebrows went up, "Really?"

The Hokage nodded, "Yep. Nothing big, since you're just starting, and I need you to get used to how things work around here before I send you on more important missions."

"I get it." Naruto said. "Look, I'm going to go head up to bed, so goodnight." he continued as he stood up and headed up the stairs.

Minato turned the television on and nodded, "Alright, see you in the morning."

The next morning saw Minato and Naruto headed for the Konoha hospital. They walked up to the receptionist and Minato leaned over the desk.

"I need you to page my personal doctor. _Quietly._" he asked, but it sounded more like an order.

The receptionist saw how serious the Hokage was being, and she nodded, proceeding to discreetly call the Hokage's doctor. After a few moments on the phone, the receptionist told them to head up to her office. They went up to the top floor and entered to see a woman apparently going over some paperwork.

The Hokage's doctor was a decent-looking woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore casual clothes, such as a boat-neck sweater and jeans, topped off with high-heels. She did, however, wear a white lab coat over her clothes and a stethoscope around her neck. She was the only one who the Hokage trusted with his medical care, aside from Tsunade.

Minato smiled, "Hello, Ai, how are you today?"

She gave him a stern look, "Cut the crap, Minato. You don't have a checkup for another week, and you know how busy I am, so what are you doing here?" she questioned impatiently. Naruto was surprised at the amount of disrespect this woman was showing the Hokage, but Minato didn't seem to mind. Then again, Naruto got the impression that he was the kind of man who didn't like being worshiped like most people did in this village.

Minato made a hand sign, and the room glowed for a moment. Ai straightened in her seat, knowing this was important and had to be done discreetly if Minato had activated the silencing seals.

"I'm not here for a check up. I need you to do something for me and my shinobi here." he said, motioning to Naruto, who had been ignored up to this point.

Ai glanced at him for a moment, and turned back to the Hokage. "What do you need?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

Minato took a breath, "I need you to run a DNA comparison on Naruto to every post-pubescent Uchiha male alive fifteen to seventeen years ago." he said.

She blinked at him incredulously, "Minato, you can't be serious. Do you have any idea how much time that will take? I can't just drop my other cases to do this." she yelled.

Minato held his hands up in a placating gesture, "I know you can't drop your other cases, but I don't want you to take on any others until you find the biological father of this boy." he told her.

Ai shook her head, "I'm sorr-"

The Hokage cut her off with a look, "I am not asking you to do this, I am ordering you." he said sternly.

She looked disgruntled before she sighed, "Alright fine, but this will still take a few weeks."

Minato nodded, "I know. Another thing. You are not to tell anyone what you are doing, understand?"

She nodded, standing up, "I understand." She approached Naruto, "I need you to come with me." she said impatiently, walking out of the room, Naruto following. A few minutes later, he came back.

"That was quick." Minato commented.

"Yeah, she was pretty rough. She also told us to leave so she could get started right away, and 'get this crap over with'." he said, frowning at the woman's mannerisms.

Minato chuckled, "Yeah, she's like that, but don't take it personally." He held out his arm, "Come on. Time for your first mission." Naruto grabbed Minato's outstretched arm and they disappeared in a flash of yellow light, appearing in the mission office, startling the few people in the room. Minato walked up to the pile of scrolls delegated the 'C' ranking and picked one from the top.

"This is a simple escort mission to Numa no Kuni. You will escort this blacksmith and his family to their destination alone." At Naruto's look of surprise, Minato grinned, "That's right. Alone."

"If you think this is for the best, fine. Come to think of it, couldn't I just-"

He was cut off by Minato's voice, "No. I would rather keep that a secret for now. Plus, they didn't pay for express travel."

Naruto shrugged, "Alright, I'll see you in a few weeks." he said as he left the mission office. He walked out into the packed waiting area.

"Alright," he called out loudly, turning every head to him, some hoping he was there for them, most hoping he wasn't due to his age. "Which one of you is Suzuki Hiroki?"

A very large, gruff looking man stood up and approached him. He towered over Naruto by at least a foot, and outweighed him by what looked like 150 pounds, shown by his large abdomen, but he also had bulging arm muscles. He wore a simple brown T-Shirt and blue jeans.

"You're supposed to be our protection?" the man sneered.

Naruto nodded, trying to be polite. He knew that was an essential part of his job, so they would return for business some time in the future. "Please wait at the west gate in an hour, and I will escort you to Numa no Kuni."

The man grunted in displeasure and left. Naruto rolled his eyes and went to get some food before he left.

As he was walking down the streets of Konoha, he was approached by Kakashi, his head in his book. "Where are you of to?" the silver-haired man asked as he fell into step beside Naruto.

"Going to get some food before I go on my first mission." he answered, walking to a ramen stand he had never been to before. Kakashi sat down beside him.

"What can I get for ya?" the man running the stand asked them both.

"Miso Ramen."

"Pork Ramen."

"Comin' right up."

Naruto turned to Kakashi and raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you wanted?"

"Can't I just talk to a new friend?" Kakashi asked innocently.

Naruto smirked and started eating as his food was set in front of him. "I'm guessing you want to know where I came from and why I'm here in this village, right?"

Kakashi blinked, "How did you guess?"

Naruto jabbed a thumb in the direction of the roof of a building opposite the ramen stand, where five heads ducked down, though Naruto knew six people were there. "Your friends don't hide very well." he commented as he drank down the ramen broth and stood up after throwing some money on the counter. "That's not a good quality to have as ninja." he said with a smirk and disappeared.

"Damn!" Shisui exclaimed. "I didn't think he'd notice us so easily. I must have underestimated him."

"Guess we all did." Kurenai said.

"Yeah, and considering what we saw him accomplish a few days ago, it was probably a stupid move on our part." Asuma said, not sounding like he cared that Naruto discovered their presence.

"Very true!" exclaimed Gai. "And I shall do 1000 sit-ups as a result of my arrogance. Yosh!"

While the others were figuratively face-palming because of their underestimation of Naruto, Itachi was just wondering how Shisui got him to go along with this.

_~Konoha's West Gate~_

When Naruto arrived at the gate, he found a family of five along with a horse-driven caravan. Hiroki saw him approach and walked over to him, still seeming displeased that Naruto was their escort.

"We're ready to go now. Are you?" he asked derisively, noticing Naruto's lack of luggage of any kind. Naruto nodded. Hiroki grunted and moved to the caravan, taking the horse's reigns. Meanwhile, a middle-aged woman approached him with a nervous smile.

"Um, hello, Konoha-san, how are you today?" she asked politely.

"I'm fine."

"_This _is our protection?" A boy about the same age as Naruto sneered.

"Oh, be nice Manabu, I'm sure he'll do his best." his mother said consolingly. "Go put your brother and sister in the caravan, we'll be leaving in a few minutes." the boy shot one last look at him before doing as his mother told him. She turned back to him, "The inside is not very spacious, but I think you'll be able to fit."

"I'll walk." Naruto said, smiling slightly. She looked like she wanted to argue, telling him that it would be a long walk, but Naruto assured her it was fine.

Soon they were off, the family in the caravan on their way home, Naruto on his first mission.

_'This is gonna be boring as hell.'_

_~Time-Skip: Three Weeks Later~_

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as they reached their destination. He was getting tired of the constant degrading remarks thrown at him from the teenager and his father. The man gave him the money, and told him to leave immediately. Naruto did so with much eagerness. As soon as they were out of sight, Naruto used his Kamui to teleport back to the Hokage's office, where Minato was doing paperwork.

"You know, you shouldn't just appear in the Hokage's office like that. I could accidentally kill you." Minato said with an amused undertone.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Please, no one else appears from a warp like that. You knew it was me."

"Guilty."

"Here's the money. Also, DO NOT EVER send me on another one of those crappy missions EVER again." Naruto screamed.

Minato laughed, "Didn't enjoy you're mission, I take it?"

"I could handle the woman and the little kids, but their middle-aged fat cunt-faced father and his douche bag teenaged son would not shut up about how they didn't like me. I swear, I had to fight the urge to kill them every second of every day. If bandits had attacked, I would have totally pretended to die and let them all be killed." he ranted, breathing hard at the end.

Minato grinned, "Yeah, we've all had that mission, but it usually isn't our first. Besides, you don't have to worry about being sent out on another mission like that again. Really, it was just a formality. I can't really afford to waste your talents on low-importance missions like those." he said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "You gave me that mission on purpose, didn't you?"

"No~" Minato said innocently, not convincing Naruto in the slightest, but he decided to drop it.

"Whatever, I'm going home." he said, getting up.

Minato followed, "That's fine, I have a meeting with Orochimaru in a few minutes anyway, but before I forget, this was left for you." he said, handing Naruto a folded letter.

As they parted ways, Naruto lit a cigarette and unfolded the letter. On it was a simple and short message that made his eyebrows raise:

_'Come to Training Ground 21 on April 22 at 8:00 O'clock. Come alone.'_

Naruto looked to the clock and saw that it was only noon, so he had a lot a lot of time to kill. He thought of what he could possibly do between now and then, and a thought struck him.

He had always had to unlock the secrets of the Sharingan on his own, but since he was now in Konoha, he could enter the Uchiha library and maybe find some things about it he hadn't known, especially about the Mangekyō Sharingan.

His mind made, Naruto quickly made his way towards the Uchiha compound, wondering not for the first time why it was separated from the rest of the village. He decided not to worry about that and just walked through the gates after flashing his Sharingan at the guards.

As he walked through the compound, he came to the realization that he had no idea where the Uchiha library was. That problem was quickly solved when Shisui suddenly ran out of what Naruto guessed was his house and slammed right into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Crap. Sorry, Naruto." he said as he got up, holding his hand out.

Naruto took it and allowed Shisui to pull him up, "Don't worry about it, but you really shouldn't run out of your house like that."

"I know, but I was in a hurry. Say, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Naruto blinked. _'Didn't he just say he was in a hurry? Oh, well ,it's not my fault if he's late.' _"Well, I was trying to find the Uchiha Clan's library, and maybe discover some new things about the Sharingan and the Mangekyō." he answered.

"Oh, well I can bring you there. Just to warn you though: There is barely any information on the Mangekyō. Just a couple scrolls from Madara Uchiha about a couple techniques known as Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. I've read both and I've wanted to try them, but since my eyes degraded every time I use the Mangekyō, I didn't think it would be worth it." he said, but suddenly smiled. "Though since my eyes won't get any worse, I think now's a good time to try them out."

Naruto blinked at him, "There's only information on two techniques?" he asked in surprise.

Shisui nodded, "Yeah, but it does say if you master both powers, you can unlock a third power, but there was no information on that. All he said was 'You'll have to unlock the third power's abilities on your own.'" he explained.

Naruto had an idea what that 'third power' might be, but he didn't say anything. Then, he suddenly realized something. He turned to Shisui, who had thrown his arm around his shoulders at some point like they were old friends.

"Wait, if you don't know either of those techniques, then what does your Mangekyō do?" he asked.

Shisui grinned mischievously, "That's a secret."

Naruto frowned, "You know what mine does, why can't I know yours?" he asked in a nearly pouting tone.

"'Cause I don't want to tell you." Shisui said airily.

"Fine." he said. "Wait, where are we going?" he demanded as he realized they had left the main compound and entered the training area.

"We're in one of the Uchiha training grounds. You don't need to go to the library. I've memorized both techniques, so we can train together." he offered cheerfully as they walked into a large field surrounded by trees.

Naruto considered it. It made sense, and having a training partner was always better. "Fine."

"Cool. So, first of all, to use the Tsukuyomi, you have to..."

_~Time-Skip: Six Hours Later~_

"I don't understand why this is so difficult." Shisui whined exasperated. They both had been practicing the Tsukuyomi technique for the past few hours and they had barely gotten anywhere. Well, they could perform the technique, but it only lasted a few seconds, which sounded useful in a ninja battle, but really wasn't in a real battle.

Naruto bit his lip, considering. "Well, I think I have an idea why." he said, causing Shisui to turn his head towards him. Despite practicing the technique for the past few hours, neither of them were tired in the least, especially Naruto with his massive reserves of chakra.

"What?" Shisui demanded.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Well, this technique didn't come naturally to me or you, but they did to Madara, so maybe that's why. I think if another Mangekyō user that the Tsukuyomi came naturally to tried to learn the Kamui, or whatever it is you have, it would probably be just as difficult for that person to learn our techniques as it is for us to learn the Tsukuyomi." he offered his theory.

Shisui considered this before reluctantly nodding, "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. How could two awesome ninja like us not have learned this technique by now?" he asked rhetorically, grinning.

Naruto smiled at him, "Well, I'm getting hungry, so I think I'll call it a day. You want to get something?"

"Yeah, I don't have to be anywhe-" his eyes suddenly widened. "Ah, Shit! I forgot I had to do something!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and ran of with a cry of 'I'll see you later!'

Naruto chuckled at his antics, and sucked himself into his alternate dimension, appearing on his couch, where his clone placed some food on the table in front of him.

It was great to have a personal servant you could communicate telepathically with.

After he ate, he only had an hour and a half until his mysterious meeting, so he decided to amuse himself by watching some TV.

Yeah, he had cable there, too.

Eight O'clock saw Naruto standing in the middle of a dark field not unlike the one in the Uchiha compound. Naruto, feeling something wasn't right, summoned his kusarigama.

Several pairs of narrowed eyes watched him. One of the shadows watching Naruto drew a tantō and waited until the redhead's back was turned before he rushed at top speed towards the new Konoha Jonin's exposed back, his weapon poised to deal a lethal blow.

Naruto spun around and parried the man holding the weapon, only to have to turn and block the tantō of another man.

Naruto relaxed, "What are you guys doing?" he asked, annoyed.

Shisui, and Itachi got into ready stances. The taller, raven-haired Uchiha grinned and raised his tantō, "We want to see how powerful you really are, so get ready!"

Naruto cursed and raised his weapons as they both rushed at him.

_~End~_

So, really just a filler chapter showing Naruto's boring first mission, but at least I updated. I was gonna add a bandit attack, but I didn't see the point.

I think I know why all of you didn't like Naruto lending his techniques to others. It's because you see everyone that isn't Naruto as an enemy. They're not his enemies. They won't suddenly get some advantage over him. Some of you are like: "Well, what if they teach those techniques to others?"

GOOD! Strengthening other ninja is good, not bad.

I think I also discovered why Obito can use his Mangekyō without harm to his eye. I think it's because of the Senju cells making up half of his body. That's the only thing that makes sense in my mind at least. I've actually had that in my mind for a few months now in case I was proven wrong, but I haven't so far and I don't think there's any other explanation.

Also, I'll say this now: Naruto is incredibly powerful now and I know some of you don't like how powerful he became, especially because he is self-taught, but I don't think it's a huge stretch. I mean, eight years of just focusing on your training and nearly nothing else for fifteen hours a day, every day for that long, it is definitely possible. Besides, it's better than those stories where he, for example, surpasses Gai in taijutsu ability in, like, three months, or those where he's stronger than somebody because he...well, he just is. Like those stories where he beats someone he shouldn't have beaten, but he does because the author thinks he should have. It's kind of hard to explain, but I hope you get the gist of what I'm saying.

Anyway, he is incredibly powerful now, and he will get even stronger than he is now. Like Madara,/Hashirama level powerful. He'll also get some powers in the future that will make you think I pulled it straight out of my ass, but I assure you I will explain how and why he can use it. Especially this one power. I'm not going to say what it is so as not to spoil the surprise, but a lot of you will be all like: "Does he REALLY need that?" ...Probably not, but I wanted him to have it, so there you go. Don't worry, though! I'll still make the fights awesome.

Oh, and how bullshitty was of them to not release another chapter last week again? I mean, COME ON, they were just going to enter the battlefield! It'll probably take a couple of chapters to reach Naruto's location, but seriously! And you know what else? I heard that after this week, they're going to take another break for Golden Week. I know it's a holiday, but I don't like it.

If you're wondering what took me so long to update, well, after I updated last, I focused my efforts on my Devil Fruit Naruto story, and after I updated that last, I wanted to take a break for a couple weeks. Then when I came back, this thing infected my laptop, and I couldn't go on the internet at all. I couldn't really do anything. But now I'm back, but I wouldn't expect an update too soon because I have four other stories posted, and two others I'm working out the details for. Next is Rinnegan Naruto.

See ya later.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews! You all should do it more often!

Alright, I'm going to speak one last time about Naruto giving all of them technique scrolls, and then hopefully we can let it rest. I was hoping most of you would be able to infer this yourselves, but I suppose I should have just outright said it instead. When he got those scrolls on those techniques, he didn't just shove most of them on a shelf and ignore them. He can't learn all of them, and some of them wouldn't benefit him at all, but that didn't stop him from reading every single technique in his library. He knows what every single technique does, its chakra required, the hand seals, etc. He knows how to counter every technique in his library. I thought people would know that, but as one of my college professors once told me "You should write with the belief that your readers know nothing or very little about what you're writing, so you should explain things thoroughly." I would read every technique even if I wouldn't be able to use it, and I like to think that most of you would do the same.

The second reason is that it gave them incentive to trust him more. I mean, giving the top brass in the village powerful techniques to strengthen them, even if only slightly, and eventually spread those techniques throughout the village would make them like him more and, in turn, trust him more. I'm not saying that he trusts all of them, or even that they completely trust him. What I am saying is that lending them those techniques helped the trust process along.

Again: Naruto is not mine, and neither is the image.

Anyway, enough of that. Let's get to the chapter!

_~Start~_

Naruto was annoyed. Facing two opponents at once was nothing new to him. He had faced many more ninja at once before on many occasions, and it was never quite this difficult. Not just run-of-the-mill ninja, either. To be fair, though, that was usually because he used genjutsu to deadly effect, since there were rarely any ninja who were as advanced in the art of illusions as he was. Most people underrated such a skill, and Naruto could honestly say he could never understand why. However, these particular two opponents of his both had a Sharingan, which they were using along with himself, and were immune to most of his genjutsu. Not only that, they were really friggin' good. Honestly, they were better than any other ninja he had ever faced before, including Kakashi, though to be fair, he doubted the man was going all out during their match.

Itachi rushed at him from his left flank, thrusting his tantō at his midsection. In response, Naruto simply lifted his left kusarigama to block the attack, and then used his right kusarigama to swipe at his legs at knee level. The young ANBU backed off immediately and made a few handsigns.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!)" **Itachi blew out a large fireball at Naruto, forcing him to jump out of the way. However, that was just what he wanted as Shisui appeared behind the redhead, his hands on the tiger sign, and his cheeks bulging.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!)" **the older ninja blew out several large fireballs-though, none of them were nearly as big as the fireball Itachi has sent at him-in a scattering manner, ensuring that Naruto couldn't dodge any of them without the use of Kamui.

Well, that's what he thought. He was honestly surprised when Naruto sucked in a large breath, and blew out a stream of wind, which resulted in Naruto being sent even higher into the air. The redhead twisted and sent both of his kusarigama at Shisui, who, unsurprisingly, evaded the attack. He retracted his weapons and landed on the ground steadily, staring at the two across from him.

Naruto took a breath and stared at them. He made the snake sign and the ground beneath Itachi broke apart and the younger boy fell through the ground with a surprised look on his face. Naruto then turned to Shisui-who had a surprised look on his face-and made a few handsigns.

A light started shining in the night sky, and the older Uchiha looked up to see a large fireball descending down upon the grassy battlefield. When the attack hit, instead of causing an explosion, the fire spread over the field entirely, creating a large firestorm. Shisui looked on with wide eyes as he felt the intense heat before he looked up at Naruto and smirked.

Suddenly, the field was back to normal. Itachi was standing next to him again, and there was no fire in sight.

"Impressive that you were able to catch me in an illusion when I had the Sharingan activated." he complimented with a smirk. "I am one of the most proficient users of genjutsu in the entire clan, so the fact that you were able to catch me in one even for a moment shows that you are really good."

"I agree." Itachi concurred. "I may not be as good as Shisui, but I am still one of the best. Not only did you catch us both in a genjutsu, but you somehow let Shisui the genjutsu I was in. What were the names of those techniques, if I may ask?"

Naruto sighed, "The one I used on Itachi is called the **Kuroyume(Black Dream)**, and the one I used on Shisui is called **Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu(Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique)**. I realized my weaker genjutsu were not going to work, so I stepped it up, but I can see that not even these were strong enough." he said, a little dejectedly.

"The fact you were able to trap us in one at all is a feat in and of itself. You even used a snake seal beforehand to try and trick us into thinking you used an earth technique." Shisui retorted.

"Thanks, but enough of that. We're still fighting." he stated. His left kusarigama ignited in flames, and he started to quickly twirl it in a circle in front of him in a ten foot diameter. He stabbed his right kusarigama into the ground and held his hand behind the spinning fire kusarigama.

"**Fūton: Reppūshō!(Wind Release: Gale Palm!)" **the wind technique met the fire on his weapon and propelled it forward, causing a cyclone of fire to be sent at the two elite Uchiha.

The two dodged to opposite sides, and couldn't help but marvel at the technique. Neither had seen anything like it before, and both of their Sharingan memorized the technique, copying how it was used. It's not like they could use it themselves, but it might be useful to remember. The were cut of from their appreciation of the technique when they heard Naruto's voice.

"**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku!(Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!)" **the redhead sucked in a deep breath and blew out several small blasts of wind over a large range, ensuring that the two Uchiha couldn't escape easily. The two were ready, however, and went through their own handsigns.

Shisui stopped on the snake sign, **"Doton: Doryūheki!(Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!)" **A thick wall of earth erupted in front of the Uchiha, blocking the wind bullets that would have hit him otherwise.

Itachi used a similar yet different technique, **"Suiton: Suijinheki!(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!)" **A dense wall of water was spewed from the teen's mouth, barely protecting him from the wind bullets. The water shield was not as strong as the earth shield, but the raging waters were able to redirect the wind bullets, even if only slightly.

The raven-haired Uchiha ended his technique and saw Shisui jump over his earth wall, marveling at the deep holes the wind bullets had created. The younger ANBU joined his older companion. They both looked over to where Naruto had been standing, only to find his spot empty. The both went into a back-to-back formation, fell into stances with their tantō at the ready, and gazed around the field, trying to find any hint of Naruto's presence.

"I can't sense his presence." Shisui said, his eyes a little wide.

"My Sharingan isn't picking anything up, either." Itachi commented, his eyes narrowing.

Shisui managed to just barely jump out of the way as a familiar kusarigama phased through the ground entirely too close to them. However, Itachi was not so lucky. The large blade was able to catch him in his left side, causing a large gash that steadily oozed blood. Itachi winced and jumped away, holding his side with his free hand. The kusarigama disappeared back into the ground without leaving so much as a scratch on it behind.

_'It's not too bad.' _Itachi thought to himself, assessing his injury.

The kusarigama appeared again, sometimes both of them at the same time, but neither were able to get another hit since both Itachi and Shisui were ready for them.

"You're not going to get us with that again, so why don't you just come out?" Shisui taunted.

Naruto considered this and realized he was right. The only reason he got Itachi was because he was right. He decided to stop wasting time and slowly phased up from the ground, his Mangekō Sharingan on full display in his left eye.

"Alright," Shisui said, suddenly grinning in a way that made Naruto incredibly uncomfortable. "Time to stop holding back."

The older boy suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Naruto. The redhead's eyes widened in shock, and he had to use Kamui to avoid being hit. Shisui phased through him, and Naruto attempted to hit him with one of his kusarigama, but Shisui vanished again, this time appearing above him. This time, however, Naruto was ready, and blocked the other boy's tantō his his left kusarigama, and slashed at him with his other, but he vanished once again, this time appearing next to Itachi.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

Shisui smirked, "I'm not known as Shunshin no Shisui for nothing."

"There was no way that was the Shunshin no Jutsu(Body Flicker Technique)!" Naruto denied, disbelievingly. "I've seen that technique used before, and I've used it myself, and it was never that fast. Even with my Sharingan, I could barely see it."

"Like I said, I'm not known as Shunshin no Shisui for nothing. I'm a master at the Shunshin no Jutsu, even better than the Hokage. I don't leave a poof of smoke or leaves or anything behind when I use it. Even if you use the Sharingan, I'm good enough that you barely see me coming." he boasted haughtily.

Naruto pointed one of his weapons at the older Uchiha, "Don't get so cocky, Shisui. That doesn't mean you'll be able to hit me."

"We'll see." he replied. "Itachi, use your ninjatō. You're better with that than your tantō." he said. Itachi sheathed his tantō, and pulled a scroll from his ninja pouch. He opened it, and a poof of smoke obscured his vision for a moment. When it cleared, Itachi was holding an unsheathed, guard-less ninjatō. Naruto wasn't too concerned. He had fought people who used ninjatō before, but he had to admit that Itachi was most likely much better than any of them.

With his Sharingan, Naruto could see that they both channeled their chakra into their weapons, probably so they could lock blades with him without his wind chakra enhanced kusarigama cutting through their weapons like a hot knife through butter.

"Let's go!" the older boy yelled. Both of them shot off at higher speeds than before, before they separated, Shisui going to his left side, and Itachi going to his right.

The next few minutes were spent in a deadly dance(as their ancestor would call it) of blades, and Naruto was struggling to keep up. While he was fast-incredibly fast, even-Shisui was faster, and he was using his tantō with even more skill, speed, and strength than before. Naruto also had to admit that Shisui was right. Itachi was _much, much _better with his ninjatō than his tantō. If anyone were watching the 'spar', all they would see would be a blur. Hell, even the average Jōnin watching would barely be able to make out anything.

Naruto was slowly being pushed back. If he wasn't making liberal use of the Kamui, he would already have several cuts and gashes on his body. However, he wasn't completely helpless. Shisui had a cut on his cheek, and a gash across his chest. Itachi was slightly worse off. Along with the gash he had received earlier, he had another deep one in his shoulder, and a small cut just under his right eye.

Nevertheless, Naruto knew he had to get some distance between him and the other two, because, while he was highly proficient in wielding his kusarigama, he still wasn't all that great in close combat.

As he phased through another strike from Shisui's tantō, he saw his opportunity and slipped into the ground.

_'I can't stay here for long. I've already used up four minutes of the Kamui.' _he thought, slightly disbelieving that they had managed to press him so much.

"Argh! I hate it when he does that!" Shisui growled, pouting slightly.

"Hn." Itachi agreed.

"Above!" Shisui shouted.

Naruto was high in the air above them, his hands in the tiger sign, **"Katon: Hotarubi!(Fire Release: Firefly Light!)" **

Naruto took a deep breath and breathed out a large amount of small, yellow-green balls of fire, which quickly surrounded both Itachi and Shisui.

"**Katon: Hidaruma!(Fire Release: Fiery Doll!)"**

The small fireballs suddenly expanded, lighting the area around Itachi and Shisui into intense inferno, obscuring his vision of his opponents. Suddenly, water burst out from where Itachi had been standing, and he could see the younger boy staring up at him impassively with a ring of water surrounding him, protecting him from the flames. The young ANBU made a handsign, and the ring of water expanded outward, putting out the flames easily.

Naruto, who was slowly descending to the ground, narrowed his eyes, _'Wait. Where's...?'_

Naruto turned his head sharply, and caught sight of Shisui barreling down from above, his tantō ready for a debilitating strike.

Of course, the minute Shisui saw that Naruto spotted him, he knew his attack wouldn't hit. As he thought, when he attempted to hit him, he simply slipped through the younger boy. He then used the Shunshin to avoid Naruto's counterattack with his kusarigama.

When he landed, Naruto had to block another strike from Shisui's tantō. They traded blows for a few moments, and without Itachi around, he was able to hold up much better. Then, Shisui smirked at him, and disengaged, disappearing in a Shunshin. He realized why when he heard a shout behind him.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!)"**

A massive, vicious looking dragon made of water approached him at high speeds, but Naruto simply smirked, and activated his Kamui in his right eye, sucking the water dragon into a wormhole.

"This is bullshit." Shisui complained.

"You're pouting, Shisui." Itachi said dryly.

"I am not!" he denied indignantly.

"Are you guys done?" Naruto asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Nope!" Shisui answered cheefully.

Naruto sighed and sent a wind blade at them, though they were able to easily dodge it, along with the several he sent after. He figured using his kusarigama at a distance wouldn't work considering it didn't work on Kakashi. That particular usage of his weapons usually didn't work on higher level ninja, anyway, unless they weren't expecting it, or they didn't notice the wind chakra being channeled through his weapons, and considering they both were certainly ninja of the highest caliber, they already saw him do it before, and they certainly saw the wind chakra covering his blades.

After a few more wind blades, which were just as easily dodged as the others, Naruto tried something a little different. He ignited his left kusarigama in flames and swung it, sending an intense wave of fire at them. However, he then swung his other kusarigama, sending a wind blade after it. Because the wind blade was faster than the fire wave, it easily caught up, and when it collided with the flames, they grew bigger due to wind's relationship to fire.

Shisui admired the technique for a moment before he simply grabbed Itachi and shunshinned out of there, both reappearing behind Naruto, ready to strike. They both did, but their attacks simply slipped through him. Naruto disengaged and hopped back, getting some distance.

"I really hate when you do that." Naruto commented.

"Said the guy who can avoid any attack." Shisui shot back.

"Touché."

_'I only have a few seconds left for the Kamui, then it has to recharge.' _he thought to himself grimly.

His two Uchiha opponents rushed at him in a similar manner to before, but when they separated, Shisui vanished, appearing in a crouch in front of him. The oldest Uchiha thrust up to bury his weapon deep into Naruto's stomach, but, as Shisui expected, he simply slipped through him. While Shisui was through Naruto, Itachi appeared in his own Shunshin, slashing at Naruto's face. Naruto gritted his teeth and bent backwards, letting the attack fly over his head.

Naruto swung both of his kusarigama at Naruto, but Shisui grabbed his right hand, and Itachi blocked the other.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, _'He dodged it instead of using Kamui, which would be easier and more effective. That can only mean...'_

_'He can't use it right now!' _Shisui thought with a huge smirk, finishing the same line of thought as his friend.

_'Damn it! They noticed!' _Naruto thought angrily. He spun around, letting out several wind blades from his weapons. Shisui simply avoided it with the Shunshin, while Itachi jumped into the air, and blocked one with his sword, letting it push him back far enough to avoid the others. Itachi landed and Shisui appeared beside him.

Shisui grinned, "This is our chance, Itachi!" he declared, sounding entirely too happy.

Itachi hung back while Shisui shunshinned to him, engaging him in another dance of blades. While Shisui was a fair bit faster than him, he was able to block each attack due to him having two weapons to Shisui's one.

However, when Naruto swung his right kusarigama at the older boy, Shisui responded by going for a block, so he was unprepared when Shisui vanished mid-block, reappearing behind Naruto and slashing at his back.

Naruto, not expecting this(though if you had asked him later, he'd tell you he probably should have), wasn't able to twist out of the way. As a result, he got his first injury of the fight, a long gash on his back going from his right shoulder to his left hip. Naruto swung his left kusarigama behind him, figuring that since his injury ended on his left side, Shisui would be leaning that way. He was correct, and his weapon dug into the older boy's side, though only slightly since he was able to twist out of the way.

_'Damn his speed!' _Naruto cursed.

When Shisui injured Naruto, and the boy consequently sent his weapon behind him, Itachi saw his chance an rushed forward, slashing at his left side. Naruto was able to see him coming, and block his strike with his right kusarigama. Shisui took this opportunity and attempted to stab his unprotected right side. Naruto still had a foot, though, and was able to deflect his attack by kicking his hand from below. Naruto kicked at Shisui's stomach, but Shisui grabbed it with his left hand. The oldest boy slid into Naruto's guard and thrust his tantō at Naruto's chest. In a non-lethal blow, of course.

Naruto shifted to the left and avoided the worst of it, but still got a deep cut on the bicep of his right arm. He pushed Itachi off of his kusarigama, and swung his left kusarigama at the younger boy, while swinging his right at Shisui. Both predictably dodged.

All three were panting at this point, although both Itachi and Shisui were rather annoyed that Naruto didn't seem to be panting as hard as either of them.

Itachi, who was panting the hardest, spoke with a commanding tone, "Shisui!"

"Right!" he replied, using the Shunshin to appear on the other side of Naruto. They both went through several handsigns.

"**Suiton: Daihōdan!(Water Release: Large Projectile!)" **Itachi spewed a large blast of water from his mouth in the form of a stream. At the same time, Shisui released his own attack.

"**Katon: Karyūdan!(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!)" **A large stream of intense flames was released from his mouth, colliding with Naruto at the same time as Itachi's attack.

"**Nōen Jōkiryū no Jutsu!(Thick Steam Flow Technique!)"**

The collision of the two naturally opposing forces created a devastating technique, and also resulted in a cloud of steam to surround the area of collision.

Itachi and Shisui stared at the cloud, waiting for the steam to clear. They both narrowed their eyes when they saw something odd through the steam. It looked like a giant ribcage with orange flickering ethereal flames on the bones. It looked like it was surrounding a human shape, which they could only assume was Naruto.

_'I don't want to use that in this fight.' _Naruto thought to himself.

By the time the steam cleared, however, whatever it was that they saw was gone. His kusarigama were gone, as well, along with his gloves. He looked at both of them seriously before making ten handsigns. He bent his right arm and placed his left hand on his elbow. He focused for a moment before his fist burst into fire. He gritted his teeth and faced Shisui. He stepped forward and pulled his fist back, before he suddenly did an about-face and launched his attack at Itachi.

"**Katon: Kami no Hiken!(Fire Release: Fire Fist of God!)"**

An _incredibly large _column of fire shot out of Naruto's fist, shooting at him at high speeds. Shisui and even the ever-stoic Itachi widened their eyes at the sheer power of the technique. Itachi tried to protect himself from it with a water wall, but all three of them knew that it would be nearly useless.

_'Shit Itachi! That's at least an S-Rank Technique!' _Shisui screamed to himself and vanished.

Itachi, of course, knew that his water wall would only hold for a moment or two, but he figured that would be enough time for Shisui to get to him and then get them both the hell out of the way. He was right as Shisui appeared next to him and grabbed him, but he underestimated the power of the technique. His water wall fell faster than he expected, and overtook them both.

When his technique ended, Naruto took in the destruction it caused. The area in front of him was destroyed in a wide arc for hundreds of feet. It dug a trench in the ground and reduced the trees in the path of the attach to ashes, while the trees closer to the attack were knocked over and set on fire.

Coughing could be heard from behind Naruto, and he slowly turned to see Itachi and Shisui slowly standing up. They both definitely looked worse for wear. Their clothes and hair were singed, and there were several burn marks all over their exposed skin, though only a couple looked incredibly serious.

"That's an incredible technique you have there." Itachi said through coughs.

"But it looks like it's dangerous for you to use at all." Shisui said, gesturing towards his arm.

Naruto gritted his teeth in pain and looked down at his arm. The skin on his arm from his fingers to his elbow was blistered and burned. His hand was blackened and more heavily blistered than the rest of his arm, and his sleeve was completely gone. Naruto was also in incredible pain from the technique. It almost felt like he had stuck his hand in a pool of lava.

"It's over. You cannot fight us both with your hand useless. Submit." Itachi said impassively

In response, Naruto held his intact sleeve up to his mouth and pulled it down with his teeth, revealing several sealing arrays. He tapped a smaller one with his chin and poof of smoke erupted. When it cleared, Naruto was holding a small syringe with his good hand. He took the cap off of the syringe with his teeth and stuck the needle into his injured hand, pushing the plunger. After a few moments, Naruto slowly rotated his wrist. Naruto looked back at both of them.

"This isn't the first time this has happened, though I will say that this is the first time someone has survived that technique, even though I haven't mastered it yet. I've taken precautions so I'd still be able to use my arm if I had to even after I used that technique. What I just did numbed my arm enough so that I can still use it." he explained. _'Though, I can't use my kusarigama at this moment. In my right hand at least.'_

"Well, that is smart of you." Itachi complemented.

"Wait a minute! That could have killed us!" he yelled, seeming to just now realize that.

"I...may have gotten a little frustrated." he admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

"We could have died!" he reiterated loudly.

"Oops." the redhead shrugged. "Anyway, is that enough?"

"Not a chance." the older boy smirked before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto's eyes widened as the real Shisui burst from underground directly in front of him, and slashed upward with his tantō. The only thing Naruto could do was step back slightly, but he still got a deep slash mark from his waist to his shoulder on his left side. Shisui pressed his advantage while Naruto tried to dodge his attacks. He reached into the pouch on his left hip, and pulled out a large sealing tag. Just as Itachi joined Shisui in his attacks, Naruto stuck the tag in the air in front of him and made a handsign with his good hand. The seal, which somehow managed to stay in the air without anything holding it up, glowed and both of his opponents' weapons seemed to hit an invisible barrier.

Naruto backed up and put both of his hands in each of his pouches. He pulled them out, showing a sealing tag between each of his fingers, eight tags in all. He threw the tags in his right hand at his opponents with the same expertise as if he were throwing shuriken. Three of them missed, but one managed to land on Shisui. Naruto made a handsign with his burned hand, causing him to frown in pain, and all of the seals, including the ones that had missed and landed on the ground glowed and let loosed several large arcs of lightning. Naruto's frowned deepened when he saw that Shisui poofed into a log.

The real Shisui appeared behind him, but he protected himself with one of his barrier seals from his left hand. Itachi tried to attack him from behind, but, as he expected, Naruto threw up yet another barrier seal. Now, he only had two seals left, both in his left hand. Itachi regrouped with Shisui.

"Those are very effective." Shisui commented casually. "Why haven't you used them yet? You could have avoided the damage we have done to you."

Naruto sighed, "They're expensive and a pain in the ass to make. They are also only good for one use. I didn't want to use them in a spar, but I'm not going to lose."

"I see." Itachi said. He tilted his head to the side. "I wonder what else you're hiding."

Naruto smirked, "Oh, I still have a few tricks left." he said as he reached back into his pouches and pulled out more sealing tags, now holding eight again. He tossed three of them at the two Uchiha, and made a handsign, and the three of those tags burst into fire. It wasn't an exploding tag, it was simply a wave of fire released from the tags.

Itachi couldn't use a water technique to protect either himself or Shisui since he didn't know what the tags were going to do and the fact that they were instantaneous. Shisui, however, simply shunshinned them both several yards away, avoiding the flames. When they reappeared, their eyes widened when they looked down to see a sealing tag directly below them.

_'Those tags were just a distraction!' _they both realized.

The sealing tag activated along with four others that surrounded them in a large square formation. The four around them formed a barrier in the shape of a dome. The one below them started glowing, and they backed up, but they were unable to leave due to the barrier. Shisui threw a kunai at the center sealing tag, knowing enough about fūinjutsu to know that if you disrupted the sealing array, the seal itself wouldn't work, but a small barrier erupted over the tag, blocking the kunai.

"You think I haven't thought of that weakness?" Naruto's smug voice could be heard saying. They turned in his direction, noticing him holding a handsign with his good hand. They also noticed that the tags in each corner were starting to connect to the glowing tag in the middle by kanji characters. As soon as they all connected to the middle tag, Naruto's smirk widened and he said one word.

"Boom."

A large explosion erupted from inside the barrier, only stopping at the walls of the barrier. The dome soon faded along with the dust, and Naruto could only smile wryly at what he saw.

"You're really incredible." he said to a heavily panting Shisui. "You used an earth technique to disrupt one of the kanji lines while also using a different earth technique to protect you and Itachi."

As soon as he was finished speaking, another Shisui burst from the ground behind him, and stabbed him through his side.

Shisui smirked, "You missed my third earth technique." he said.

Naruto turned his head and smirked back at him, "Do you really think I would fall for the same technique twice?"

Shisui's eyes widened as the Naruto he had stabbed burst into lightning, electrocuting Shisui. In addition to electrocuting Shisui, the Raiton Kage Bunshin(Lighting Release Shadow Clone) also numbed him for a moment, rendering him unable to move for the moment.

The real Naruto burst out of the ground himself, his left hand sparking with lightning, and a loud, chirp-like sound filling the area.

"**Chidori!(One Thousand Birds!)"**

The A-Rank assassination technique easily pierced through the immobile boy's right shoulder in a way that made his right arm go limp and drop his tantō. Shisui let out a yelp of pain, and gasped as Naruto pulled his hand out of the other boy. Since he hadn't completely mastered the technique, Naruto's hand didn't completely pierce through Shisui's shoulder, though he still had a bit of regret on his face. He was then forced to jump away as Itachi appeared and slashed at him with his ninjatō. He seemed a bit angry.

"Why did you use that technique?" Itachi demanded. He was angry that Naruto had hit his best friend with that technique. If it had missed, he probably wouldn't be as angry. That was the reason he wasn't angry when Naruto had almost hit him with his Kami no Hiken technique. He and Shisui were only grazed, so it really wasn't a big deal, but he had just hit his best friend with an assassination technique, so he was understandably angry.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized regretfully. "I just learned that technique, and I wanted to use it. I didn't expect it to be so.. brutal. I had never seen it used on another person before..."

Itachi was going to say something, but Shisui cut him off, "No, it's okay, Itachi." he said, his voice only wavering for a moment. He picked up his tantō with his left hand while his right arm hung limply by his side and the woundin his shoulder gushed blood. "I'm not done yet."

Naruto smirked, although it didn't reach his eyes like before, "Good, because I wasn't just standing around when the inside of that barrier exploded." he said and made another handsign with his good hand.

There were suddenly approximately twenty spots glowing on the ground all throughout the training grounds after he did so. After a moment, they all burst into twenty pillars of fire that were each around ten or twelve feet in diameter. They were extremely bright, especially since it was nighttime, so they could probably be seen all throughout Konoha.

"This is a nice trap technique, but it's not very useful for attacking." Shisui called.

"Attacking is not the point of these seals. They're simply for setting up my next technique." Naruto called back smirking.

"Shisui! Above us!" Itachi called, sounding somewhat concerned. The concerned tone in his friend's usual impassive voice made a pang of dread go through Shisui, and he slowly looked up.

"Well, of course." he deadpanned as he saw all of the fire pillars coalescing into a giant cloud of flames. Soon, the rest of the fire pillars dissipated, leaving only the giant cloud of flames. Now, Naruto made a full tiger seal with both hands, grimacing at the feel of his burned and blistered hand.

"**Fire Release: Falling Stars Technique!"**

As he called his technique, dozens of swift, long streams of fire shot out of the cloud, the ends of the techniques in the shape of arrowheads, though like the technique's name suggested, they all looked like falling stars.

Shisui sighed, "Oh, fuck me sideways."

Itachi and Shisui both started dodging the 'stars', but Itachi quickly realized something.

"Shisui! They're homing in on us!" he shouted to his friend.

"Naturally!" he replied dryly.

However, with their Sharingan in addition to their speed, and the fact that Naruto had to stay in one spot to use the technique, helped them dodged each one. Of course, when they hit the ground, the 'stars' exploded, making it more difficult for them to avoid damage.

Itachi noticed that the cloud was getting progressively smaller with each 'star' that fell from it. He yelled to his friend, "Shisui, get close to me!"

Shisui didn't bother asking why, and simply did as he was told. Itachi made a handsign.

"**Mizu Tatsumaki!(Tornado of Water!)"**

As the technique's name suggested, a powerful tornado made of water erupted around him and Shisui, protecting them from the 'stars', dissipating the weaker ones due to water's advantage over fire, and redirecting the stronger ones due to the high speeds it was swirling at. At this point, the entire training grounds were completely destroyed. Trees were knocked over and burned. The ground was full of holes, trenches, and there was no grass in sight. It looked like a mini-apocalypse had occurred.

When the tornado of water dissipated, Itachi stumbled for a moment before catching himself, panting heavily.

"It looks like you're almost out of chakra, Itachi." Naruto commented, happy this was going to end soon. He had not been pushed this much in years. Not to mention he hadn't been injured in a fight for a while.

Both sides looked ready to rush again at each other, but a strong, commanding voice cut them off.

"What the hell is going on here!"

_~End~_

Itachi was kind of hard to write. I don't think he would have had everything he had when he was older, and since he usually fights with genjutsu, it was essentially useless since Naruto had the Mangekyō and the fact that he is a master of genjutsu even without it. Even if Itachi had the Tsukuyomi, I doubt it would be different. I also think everyone forgets that Itachi can use the Water Release.

Shisui was essentially a blank slate, so I could do anything I wanted to him. The reason why he didn't use his Mangekyō is because I doubt he would waste its usage on a spar. When he learns some of the other techniques, he'll use it more often.

About the Kamui, I always felt that you could only use it for a collective five minutes before it had to recharge for five minutes, so that's what I'm going to use. If you think about Obito's fights, they never really lasted long, and when they did, he only used that to avoid attacks, and those would slip through him relatively quickly. Therefore, it would be incredibly difficult for someone to make him use up the whole five minutes.

And wow, Obito took a major level in creepy. I also think the Jūbi might have taken over. When Hashirama said Obito was stronger, it was obvious that was because of the Jūbi, so I don't see why people bitch about it. Then again, it's been non-stop bitching from the fans for a while now. And let's be honest with ourselves: If both Hashirama, and Tobirama were alive, they would have avoided Obito's attack.

Also, please note that, while I did make Shisui's shunshin better and faster than everyone else's, which I think is entirely possible for him, it is not as fast as the Hiraishin. Not nearly. Naruto is kind of able to see Shisui coming, but he wouldn't be able to see Minato coming at all.

You know, one of my biggest pet peeves is when someone writes 'should of', 'would of', or 'could of', when they should write 'would have', 'would have', and 'could have'. So, you can imagine my horror and shame when I re-read last chapter and saw that I did the same thing once. I fixed it, but I considered shooting myself for that. (Not really, don't get freaked out.)

See ya later.


End file.
